Le feu sous la glace
by Beinganotherone
Summary: Pourquoi tuer un Marine diplômé en microbiologie ? Quels secrets pouvait-il garder si précieusement ? Lorsque Gibbs et son équipe se retrouvent confrontés à ces questions, ils sont loin de se douter de ce qui les attend...
1. Proologue

_Voici le début d'une histoire qui comporte 17 chapitres. Cette fois, pas de ship...enfin, un peu mais plus léger que d'ordinaire. Je n'en dis pas plus, vous le découvrirez assez vite._

**Prologue**

_Journal__ : __institution __incapable __de __faire__ une__ différence __entre __un __accident__ de __bicyclette__ et __l__'__effondrement__ de __la __civilisation__.__  
__George Bernard Shaw_

**Samedi, le 20 novembre 2008. 8h17. **

_« Les indiscrétions d'Andys'cret : La reine de glace aux cheveux de feu. _

_Le bal de charité de la Maison Blanche a encore fait parler les foules ; parmi les célébrités et personnalités du monde politique présentes, Jenny Shepard y fit une entrée remarquée. Très séduisante dans son ensemble de grand couturier, elle a fait sensation. Mais ne nous fions pas à sa chevelure flamboyante : cette femme est un véritable bloc de glace ! D'ailleurs, nous avons noté que, une fois de plus, elle était venue seulement accompagnée de son garde du corps personnel. Et qu'elle repartit en sa seule, et unique, compagnie. _

_Il faut rappeler que Mlle Shepard est la directrice du NCIS depuis presque quatre ans désormais – la première femme à la tête d'une agence fédérale armée ! Ajoutons qu'en plus de fréquenter le gratin politico-mondain de DC, celle-ci négocie avec les plus hautes sphères militaires du pays et de l'Europe. Toujours souriante et imperturbable, la jolie quadragénaire mène d'une main de fer cette brillante carrière et tous les hommes sous ses ordres. Est-ce cela qui décourage ses éventuels prétendants ? Car – foi d'Andys'cret- personne ne se souvient d'avoir jamais vu un mari ou un quelconque compagnon au bras de la rouquine. Il semblerait que le NCIS ait trouvé son directeur idéal : un véritable robot. On aimerait le même à la maison, n'est-ce pas, messieurs ? _

_Signé : votre dévoué Andys'cret »_

La voix de Tony mourut sur ces derniers mots ; soudainement très mal à l'aise. Un lourd silence s'était fait dans les bureaux. Le jeune homme lâcha le papier comme si celui-ci venait brutalement de s'enflammer et se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre. Lorsqu'il avait commencé la lecture de l'article, quelques minutes plus tôt, il s'attendait à un entrefilet rapide sur le Directeur. Peut-être quelques piques. Il espérait un ou deux potins grâce auxquels il aurait pu lancer une série de paris improbables. Tout, mais pas ce tissu de remarques perfides. Sous couvert de présenter le travail 'impeccable' de Jenny, le journaliste s'en donnait à cœur joie. Le jeune agent se sentait très mal et il espérait de tout son cœur que sa supérieure n'aurait pas à lire ce torchon.

Gêné d'être celui par qui le scandale arrivait, Tony releva les yeux vers Ziva. La jeune femme avait les dents serrées, un éclair de colère passa dans les iris noirs et il la vit inspirer profondément avant de se replonger dans son dossier sans un mot.

McGee, quant à lui, avait sagement décidé de faire celui qui n'était pas là et continuait de pianoter sur son clavier. Mais ses oreilles rougies en disaient plus long que bien des discours.

Juste au moment où Tony se félicitait que Gibbs n'ait rien entendu, il sentit le souffle chaud de son cou. Une odeur familière affleura à ses narines. Il se tendit, prêt à recevoir la claque bien méritée. Mais rien ne vint. Au lieu de cela, Gibbs se planta face à lui. Il bouillait de rage. Ce n'était pas facile à dire pour un observateur étranger parce que, en bon Marine, Gibbs n'explosait pas réellement. Mais n'importe quel agent ayant travaillé avec lui un moment pouvait témoigner que ce frémissement des narines, ce tressautement dans les muscles de la mâchoire et surtout, surtout, les éclairs dans les yeux bleus de l'agent étaient signe de tempête. Voire de tornade. Et qu'il valait mieux ne pas se trouver sur le passage de cette catastrophe pas tout à fait naturelle. « Jette-moi ça !

- Tout de suite, Boss.

- Et si je te reprends à lire ce torchon, tu es viré.

- Oui, Boss. Je suis… » Tony se reprit à temps pour ne pas entendre l'éternelle rengaine 'ne jamais dire qu'on est désolé'. « Cela ne se reproduira pas. » Enfin, Gibbs parut se détendre légèrement et le coin de sa bouche frémit. « Je sais. McGee ?

- Oui ?

- Trouvez-moi le nom de cet abruti.

- Vous voulez parler du journaliste ? » Regard sombre. « Bien sûr, de qui d'autre…Tout de suite, patron. »


	2. Passif agressif ?

**Chapitre 1 : Passif-agressif…**

_Il est parfaitement monstrueux de s'apercevoir que les gens disent dans notre dos des choses qui sont absolument et entièrement vraies. _

_Oscar Wilde_

**Samedi, le 20 novembre 2008, 8h30. **

Apparemment satisfait, le Marine grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient au bureau de la directrice. Ce matin, comme tous les matins, elle avait dû éplucher la presse avec son premier café de la journée. Son préféré. Elle était obligatoirement tombée sur ce… Les mots lui manquaient pour décrire ce monceau de conneries et il sentit ses poings se serrer automatiquement. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que Jenny avait pu ressentir en lisant ces quelques phrases. Enfin, il en avait bien une vague idée mais il n'en était pas certain. Il n'avait plus aucune certitude en ce qui concernait Jen. Elle était devenue si imprévisible ces derniers temps ; toujours sur le point de mordre. Même lui, qui avait toujours su lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, avait de plus en plus de mal à la comprendre. Au départ, il avait mis cela sur le compte du stress, de la Grenouille, de la présence d'Hollis…puis il avait cessé de lui chercher des excuses. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : le livre avait été traduit dans une autre langue qu'il ne savait pas comment déchiffrer.

Perpétrant la tradition, Gibbs traversa le bureau de Cynthia sans s'annoncer, lui ôta le téléphone des mains avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer un mot et, ignorant les soupirs exaspérés de la jeune femme, ouvrit la porte à la volée.

Jen était assise à la table de réunion, plongée dans une semi-pénombre angoissante. Elle serrait un verre de bourbon dans sa main droite tandis que l'autre jouait nerveusement avec son pendentif. A sa gauche, il aperçut la bouteille de bourbon dont le niveau baissait à une vitesse vertigineuse ces derniers temps. Elle fixait le fond de son verre avec une attention soutenue, comme si elle espérait trouver une réponse dans les volutes ambrées. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer. Le Marine se figea à mi-chemin ; ne sachant plus trop quoi penser. « Jen ?! » Lâcha-t-il, incrédule.

La jeune femme releva les yeux vers lui, à peine gênée d'être prise en flagrant délit de boisson à neuf heures du matin. « Jethro. Tu veux un verre ? » Son débit était ralenti, ses yeux rougis –les larmes ou l'alcool ? – et marqués de larges cernes olivâtres. Elle n'en était pas à son premier bourbon. « Il est un peu tôt pour ça. » Ignorant délibérément le reproche sous-jacent, elle haussa les épaules et se resservit une généreuse rasade d'alcool qu'elle vida quasiment d'un trait, sous l'œil éberlué de son ex-partenaire. Cela ne lui ressemblait définitivement pas. Gibbs songea un instant aux premiers verres qu'il lui avait offerts : elle ne tenait pas l'alcool à cette époque. Un demi-mug et il devait quasiment la porter dans l'escalier. Mais il était vrai qu'elle s'était considérablement endurcie au fil des années. Il lui avait appris à supporter le bourbon, la fatigue et surmonter ses peurs. Etait-ce lui qui avait fait de Jen cette femme amère et animée d'une rage froide ? Est-ce qu'il avait ôté tout ce qui faisait de Jen…Jen, justement ? Etait-il une sorte de Dr Frankenstein ? Brutalement, la vision de son amie agrippée à sa bouteille lui devint insupportable et son regard fit machinalement le tour de la pièce. Pour se poser sur le journal roulé en boule dans la corbeille. Il n'avait pas besoin de le déplier pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

« Ce n'est pas toi, Jenny. » La rouquine lui lança un regard narquois. « Parce que tu l'as lu, toi aussi ?

- DiNozzo a… » Il s'interrompit devant la grimace de la directrice. « Parfait, grinça-t-elle. Comme ça tout le NCIS doit être au courant ! Au moins, je n'aurai plus besoin de m'interroger sur le surnom qu'on m'a attribué…

- Les agents te respectent trop pour prêter attention à ce tissu de conneries.

- Mon pauvre Jethro, tu es bien naïf ! » Le ton condescendant lui fit serrer les dents. Il devait faire d'énormes efforts sur lui-même pour ne pas la remettre à sa place. Mais il serait inutile d'ajouter de l'eau à son moulin, alors il garda le silence. « Si tu crois qu'ils vont se priver de ragots juste parce que je suis leur supérieure… Je pourrais te faire une liste longue comme le bras d'agents qui seraient prêts à vendre n'importe quelle histoire sur moi à ce…type. » Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle ajouta. « Ça t'étonne ?

- Ce qui m'étonne c'est que tu y prêtes attention. Depuis quand es-tu aussi sensible à ce que les gens pensent de toi ? » Cette fois, ce fut à elle de ne rien dire. Elle tendit le bras pour se resservir un verre mais il fut plus rapide et éloigna prestement l'objet du délit. « Ça suffit, Jen. Tu as assez bu. » Elle lui adressa un sourire insolent. « Je peux encore me lever, tu sais. » Ce disant, elle se pencha en avant pour récupérer son bien, passant littéralement sur ses genoux. Il eut juste le temps de sentir le parfum sucré, la chaleur de la jeune femme contre lui que déjà elle se relevait. Avec un air de défi, elle se servit un nouveau verre. Elle ressemblait à une ado en pleine rébellion, perdue et à la recherche de nouvelles limites. Sans un mot, Gibbs lui confisqua verre et bouteille qu'il alla verser soigneusement dans l'évier des toilettes.

Lorsqu'il reparut, quelques minutes plus tard, Jen était accoudée à la fenêtre, ouverte en grand. Les bourrasques glaciales de novembre pénétraient dans la pièce, le faisant frissonner. Contournant lentement le bureau, l'agent alla se poster à côté d'elle. Prêt à la retenir s'il lui prenait une envie soudaine de passer par-dessus le garde-fou… Il devait la regarder avec un peu trop d'insistance parce qu'elle lui adressa un sourire bizarre. « Je ne vais pas sauter. Les robots ne se suicident pas. » Souffla-t-elle. Mais son regard éteint semblait dire le contraire.

« Jenny, ce n'est ni la première fois qu'un crétin de journaliste mondain écrit des articles déplaisants sur toi… » Il y en avait eu tellement d'autres aux premières heures de son mandat de directeur, des remarques machistes, des blagues vulgaires…Jenny avait traversé tout cela la tête haute. Rétorquant avec la vivacité d'esprit qui était sienne à l'époque. Pas ce cynisme dérangeant. « Ni la dernière fois, je sais. Dans deux secondes, tu vas me dire que cela fait partie du boulot ? » Poursuivit-elle. « Bon dieu, Jethro ! Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de venir m'infliger tes leçons de morales à la Semper fi ? Je suis fatiguée, tu comprends ? Fatiguée de… » Elle s'interrompit, cherchant de l'air avec avidité. « Quoi ?

- Rien. Tout. » Elle referma la fenêtre avec brusquerie et posa son front contre la vitre froide. Un rond de buée parfait se forma au niveau de sa bouche. « Comment va Hollis ? » Demanda-t-elle tout à trac. Gibbs sursauta légèrement et la scruta quelques secondes, cherchant à savoir où elle voulait en venir. Mais elle paraissait sérieusement attendre une réponse. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, elle semblait même détendue. « Elle va bien, je crois.

- Tu crois ?

- Elle va bien. Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça. C'est une bonne enquêtrice. Et je l'aime bien. » Il haussa un sourcil, amusé. « Vraiment ? Ça ne saute pas aux yeux.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? La Reine de Glace n'est pas censée montrer ses sentiments si elle veut garder sa couronne. » Rétorqua-t-elle, acerbe. Il ferma les yeux douloureusement. « Je t'en prie, Jen. Arrête.

- Pourquoi ? Je te fais peur à toi aussi ? Tu peux t'en aller si tu crains pour ta sécurité. Tu veux que je demande à mon garde du corps de te raccompagner ? » Gibbs secoua la tête. «Pourquoi fais-tu cela, Jenny ?

- Parce que c'est plus facile. Tu le sais très bien. » Un bip strident les fit sursauter tous les deux, puis la voix timide de Cynthia emplit la pièce. « Directeur ? Je me permets de vous rappeler que le SecNav vous attend au MTAC. » Jenny soupira. « J'y vais, Cynthia. » Elle passa devant lui d'un pas mal assuré et se dirigea vers la porte. « Où vas-tu ?

- Au MTAC ! On m'attend. » Au même moment, le téléphone de Gibbs sonna. Il l'ignora et se planta devant la porte du bureau, faisant barrage.

« Annule.

- J'ai une réputation à tenir, enfin. Tu penses qu'un robot annule ses rendez-vous à la dernière seconde ?

- Tu es ivre…Tu ne veux pas qu'il te voit dans cet état là. » La jeune femme haussa brièvement les épaules, si vite qu'il crut avoir rêvé, puis se reprit. « Tu accordes trop de crédit à la technologie. Les odeurs n'ont pas encore trouvé le moyen de franchir nos écrans.

- Il n'aura pas besoin de sentir ton haleine pour voir que tu as trop bu… » Du doigt, Gibbs lui désigna son reflet dans la vitre du mini-bar. Jen croisa son regard rougi, son teint trop pâle et frissonna. Elle détourna la tête avec une violence inquiétante, et attrapa ses dossiers. Le téléphone du Marine sonna à nouveau et le nom de DiNozzo s'afficha à l'écran. « Jenny…

- Laisse-moi tranquille. Tu as du travail, Agent Gibbs. » Lâcha-t-elle en le repoussant sans conviction. « D'ailleurs…Je suis une grande fille, je sais ce que je fais.» La sonnerie résonna pour la troisième fois en quelques minutes. A regret, il décrocha et la regarda s'éloigner d'un pas mal assuré. « Ça a intérêt à être important, DiNozzo ! »


	3. Comme une ambiance de fin du monde

Chapitre 2 : Comme une ambiance de fin du monde…

**Chapitre 2 : Comme une ambiance de fin du monde…**

_Comment savez-vous si la Terre n'est pas l'enfer d'une autre planète ? _

_Aldous Huxley_

La pluie fouettait les vitres de la voiture avec une violence insoupçonnable tandis que des nuages de plus en plus sombres s'amoncelaient dans le ciel. Les éléments étaient déchaînés, ce matin. Des rafales de vents secouaient les arbres comme de vulgaires morceaux de bois, produisant un sifflement lugubre ; les fils électriques paraissaient manipulés par un marionnettiste parkinsonien.

Bethesda n'était qu'à une vingtaine de minutes du NCIS, mais le temps apocalyptique les avait considérablement ralentis. Chute de branches, et pluie diluvienne formaient de gros embouteillages sur les routes. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Gibbs de continuer de traverser Washington à vive allure, au mépris de toutes les règles de conduite. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à cet article idiot, se demandant comment un simple entrefilet en page douze avait-il pu faire autant de dégâts. Pourquoi Jenny semblait aussi secouée ? Comment elle allait gérer cette rencontre avec une importante concentration d'alcool dans le sang ? Comment…

« Woaw » Siffla Tony lorsqu'un grondement menaçant rompit le silence. « Le jour d'après. » Ziva fronça les sourcils, tandis que McGee levait les yeux au ciel, pressentant une quelconque référence cinématographique dont il se serait bien passé. « Il se passe quoi, demain ? » s'enquit la jeune femme, un peu perdue. « Pas demain. 'Le jour d'après'. Le film. 2004. Avec Dennis Quaid, Jake Gyllenhaal. Un changement climatique imprévu et violent à l'échelle mondiale à travers toute la planète qui fait de gigantesques ravages : inondations, grêle, tornades et températures d'une magnitude inédite ! De supers effets spéciaux, un bon film catastrophe. » Devant le manque d'intérêt manifeste de ses collègues, il reprit sur un ton mélodramatique. « L'humanité a survécu au dernier âge de glace. Nous sommes certainement capables de survivre à celui-ci. La seule question est, serons-nous capables d'apprendre de nos erreurs ? »

Pour toute réponse, la voiture pila dans un crissement de freins. « Tu n'es pas là pour parler météo, DiNozzo ! Aboya Gibbs en fonçant vers un pavillon blanc devant lequel se tenait déjà un sergent. Ses agents échangèrent un regard surpris, et lui emboîtèrent le pas.

« Agent Gibbs, NCIS.

- Sergent Fraster. » Le garçon salua Gibbs d'un geste un peu tremblant. Il avait l'air d'un bébé avec ses joues roses et ses yeux chocolat ourlés de longs cils épais. Un bleu, songea l'agent. « C'est moi qui vous ait appelé.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Long silence gêné. « On a reçu un appel au secours, il y a une vingtaine de minutes.

- Un appel ?

- Une voix féminine qui disait qu'il y avait eu un meurtre à cette adresse.

- Et ? » S'impatienta le Marine. Nouveau regard gêné. « On a sonné. Mais personne n'a répondu. On est entré… » Il avait l'air vraiment ennuyé, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre. « On ?

- Mon collègue et moi. » Gibbs jeta un coup d'œil alentour, cherchant ledit collègue mais la rue était déserte. « Votre collègue ?

- Sergent Hornet.

- Où est-il ?

- Il est parti. Il ne voulait pas vous appeler. » L'agent laissa échapper un soupir impatient, cela commençait à devenir sérieusement agaçant. « Pourquoi ?

- Vous feriez mieux d'entrer.

- Je crois qu'on gagnerait du temps, en effet. » Ironisa-t-il. Fraster ouvrit la bouche pour lancer un 'attention', mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. « McGee, DiNozzo, vous couvrez l'arrière. Ziva, avec moi. »

Main sur l'arme, Gibbs poussa la poignée. Il secoua la tête, l'air inquiet : la porte était ouverte, en réalité. Il jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Fraster qui secoua la tête négativement, lui signifiant par là que la porte était déjà ouverte à son arrivée. En silence, les deux agents pénétrèrent dans le pavillon. Ce n'était pas très grand, mais les larges baies vitrées aux rideaux de mousseline, qui devaient laisser entrer la lumière l'été, semblaient offrir une nouvelle profondeur à la pièce. La pièce était sommairement meublée mais avec goût. Des meubles de bois clair, du matériel hi-fi, un canapé de cuir beige, le tout parfaitement à sa place. Rien ne paraissait clocher. Méthodiquement, ils vérifièrent cuisine et salle de bain. Vides. Soudain la voix de DiNozzo brisa le silence quasi-religieux des lieux. « Boss, Ziva, vous devriez venir par ici… »

Un corps. C'est la première chose que Ziva remarqua. Un corps se balançant doucement au bout d'une corde, le visage bleu et les yeux révulsés. C'était un homme dans la force de l'âge, elle distinguait toujours les muscles bien dessinés mais il manquait quelque chose. Toute la vie était partie. C'était ce qu'elle détestait le plus dans les cadavres, cette sensation de vide. Les grands yeux semblaient la fixer étrangement, comme une interrogation muette et la jeune femme détourna rapidement la tête.

Gibbs jeta un œil rapide sur le corps devant lui. Il était mort, fin de l'histoire. Fin de son histoire. Désormais c'était à eux de jouer. Machinalement, son regard embrassa la pièce. Une petite bibliothèque sans aucun meuble. Juste des coussins multicolores au sol, et un tapis à rayures colorées. Son cerveau enregistrait méthodiquement tous les détails, des plus insignifiants jusqu'à ceux qui 'détonnaient' dans le décor.

Soudain son regard fut attiré par une silhouette sombre, recroquevillée dans l'angle de la bibliothèque et il sentit son souffle se couper alors qu'une bouffée de rage l'envahissait. C'était une enfant. Une toute jeune fille qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

Avec un calme glacial, le Marine se tourna vers Fraster qui les avait suivis à l'intérieur.

« Qui est-ce ? S'enquit-il, d'un ton tranchant comme une lame de couteau. Le jeune sergent s'empourpra et se mit à bégayer. « Je…je…ne sais pas.

- Vous ne savez pas ?!

- Elle n'a pas voulu nous le dire.

- Et vous ne pouviez pas la faire sortir de cette maison ? » La fureur faisait trembler sa voix. « Je…j'ai…on…a essayé. Mais…elle… » Le garçon souleva sa manche pour découvrir une griffure assez profonde. « Elle s'est débattue.

- Et vous allez me dire que deux officiers entraînés ne pouvaient pas venir à bout de cette jeune fille ? » Fraster baissa les yeux, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. « Je suis désolé, Monsieur. Je ne pensais pas…je ne voulais pas la tirer de là, de force. » Gibbs se radoucit légèrement : Fraster avait bien évidemment raison. Inutile de traumatiser cette enfant davantage. Il était simplement hors de lui pour des tas de raisons. Professionnelles ou non. « Pourquoi votre collègue est-il parti ?

- Il ne pense pas…il ne pensait pas que c'était utile de vous appeler. Pour lui, c'est un suicide. Il voulait se contenter de prévenir le légiste. » Effectivement, le tableau semblait assez clair : pas de traces de lutte, ou d'effraction… Le tabouret renversé… la scène était parfaite. « Pas vous ?

- Moi…je ne sais pas. Mais la petite avait l'air certaine que ce n'était pas un suicide, Monsieur. Elle voulait qu'on vous appelle. C'est même la seule chose qu'elle a bien voulu nous dire. » Le Marine se tourna de nouveau vers le corps prostré, et soupira. Suicide ou non, il devait bien cela à cette jeune fille. « Bien. On s'en charge, Sergent. Vous pouvez y aller. »

A pas légers, Gibbs s'approcha du coin de la pièce et étudia la jeune fille avec attention. De taille moyenne, menue comme une souris, elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup plus de quinze ans, de longs cheveux d'un noir de jais et un visage ovale aux traits finement esquissés. Elle était terrifiée, tremblant de tous ses membres. Prenant garde à ne pas faire de mouvements brusques, Gibbs s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur. « Bonjour. » La jeune fille sursauta comme s'il l'avait frappée et releva les yeux vers lui. Deux yeux bleus verts, presque turquoises, luisant comme des calots. Mais ce qui frappait surtout c'était son expression grave, trop sérieuse pour une si jeune fille. Elle ne le regardait pas vraiment, quelque chose paraissait capter son attention par-dessus l'épaule du Marine… Le corps. Gibbs se déplaça vivement pour se mettre dans son champ de vision et lui masquer l'horreur de la scène. « Je suis l'agent Gibbs. NCIS.» Sa remarque ne suscita aucune réaction. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » tenta-t-il à nouveau, sans succès.

« Jethro ? » La voix de Ducky résonna soudain dans son dos. « Mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ici ? » Commença le médecin en s'apercevant du malaise qui régnait dans la pièce. Ziva, McGee et Tony attendaient sagement dans un renfoncement de la bibliothèque, n'osant pas tenter le moindre geste. « Je n'ai pas vu de telle scène depuis… » Gibbs se retourna pour lui intimer de se taire, et c'est à cet instant qu'il la vit. La petite brune au pull blanc. « Seigneur tout puissant ! » Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. « Mais qui est-ce ?

- On ne sait pas encore, lui chuchota Ziva. Gibbs essaie de la faire parler mais elle ne l'écoute pas. » Ducky secoua la tête. « Pauvre petite. Est-ce qu'elle est blessée ?

- Difficile à dire. Elle n'a pas ouvert la bouche. »

Gibbs ôta sa casquette et l'enfonça sur la tête brune avec douceur, visière baissée, pour empêcher la jeune fille de voir la scène qui se tenait sous ses yeux. La brunette se tendit légèrement mais ne protesta pas. « Je vais revenir, d'accord ? »


	4. Un labyrinthe de questions

Chapitre 3 : Un labyrinthe de questions…

**Chapitre 3 : Un labyrinthe de questions…**

_Il y a certains indices sur une scène de crime qui, par leur propre nature, ne sont pas là pour être collectés ou examinés. Comment peut-on collecter l'amour, la rage, la haine, la peur ? James Reese_

« Ziva…photos, croquis. DiNozzo, indices. McGee, tu me trouves l'identité de cet homme. » Les trois agents obtempérèrent avec empressement, trop heureux d'échapper à l'ambiance pesante de la maison. Ducky jeta un regard à son ami. Gibbs avait les mâchoires serrées et une ride marquait son front. Il était inquiet, inquiet mais aussi furieux. Le responsable – si responsable il y avait, bien sûr- avait plutôt intérêt à se trouver loin d'ici, songea le vieil homme. Tous les deux fixaient le petit corps tremblant de la brunette, le cœur lourd. Ducky savait que son ami s'en voulait de ne pas réussir à entrer en contact avec la jeune fille… Il était très doué avec les enfants, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. « Elle est choquée, Jethro. Il va lui falloir du temps avant de faire confiance à quelqu'un. Beaucoup de temps. Tu penses qu'elle a vu quelque chose ? Quelqu'un ? » Sans lui prêter attention, Gibbs s'avança de nouveau vers la jeune inconnue.

« Tu voulais nous voir ? Nous sommes là maintenant. Tu n'es pas obligée de parler tout de suite. Mais je voudrais que tu sortes d'ici. Pour que nous puissions travailler. » Elle parut sortir de sa bulle quelques secondes, et porta son attention sur lui. Gibbs lui tendait à présent la main, paume ouverte, retenant son souffle. La jeune fille parut hésiter quelques secondes puis vint glisser ses doigts dans ceux de l'agent. « Merci. »

Soulagé, Gibbs l'entraîna loin de la bibliothèque. Machinalement, il cherchait sa chambre des yeux : un lieu sûr, familier dans lequel elle aurait des repères et se sentirait en sécurité. Finalement, il la découvrit au bout du couloir : une petite pièce peinte dans un joyeux mélange de tons bleus et verts, gaie et lumineuse. Des cartes postales des quatre coins du monde étaient collées aux murs, reliées à un planisphère par de longs fils noirs, punaisés sur un grand nombre de continents. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ce genre de choses, Kelly en avait une également. Elle suivait avec attention les déplacements de son père.

Il y avait également des livres étalés un peu partout et une pile soigneusement rangée à la tête de son lit. Des CD. Une série de photos dans de jolis cadres argentés. Sur l'une d'elle, il reconnut la jeune fille et la victime : bras dessus, bras dessous, ils souriaient gaiement à l'objectif. Derrière eux, ce qui ressemblait à un désert.

La brunette se laissa glisser sur le tapis épais, appuyée contre le bord de son lit de bois d'ébène. Une seconde, le Marine la quitta des yeux pour mieux s'effacer. La laisser seule un instant. Il admira le travail remarquable du bois du lit, les décors d'arabesques qui s'entremêlaient dans un labyrinthe, apparemment inextricable. Mais si on se concentrait suffisamment longtemps, qu'on suivait du bout du doigt les sculptures en méplat, on pouvait rejoindre une sorte de motif compliqué situé au cœur des chemins. Comme une pelote de laine ; si on savait sur quel fil tirer on pouvait tout débrouiller d'un seul coup.

Un nouveau coup d'œil sur la jeune fille lui indiqua qu'elle se calmait progressivement. Sa respiration était moins hachée, ses joues reprenaient quelques couleurs et elle finit par lever les yeux vers lui, comme si elle s'apercevait enfin de sa présence. « Ça va mieux ?

- Oui, merci. » La brunette se redressa, apparemment gênée de s'être laissée aller de la sorte. Elle triturait nerveusement son pendentif. « Désolée de… » Gibbs évacua les excuses d'un geste de la main et s'assit précautionneusement au bord du lit. « Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Anouk. Anouk Guilligan, Monsieur.

- Tu vis ici ?

- Avec mon père. Je…C'est lui qui…

- Je sais. Tu as quel âge ?

- 14 ans. » Pour le moment, il menait une discussion simple, aux questions banales. Il fallait qu'elle se détende, qu'elle lui fasse confiance pour qu'il puisse en savoir d'avantage. « Le sergent dehors m'a dit que c'est toi qui voulais qu'il nous appelle ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ? » Elle planta ses yeux turquoises dans les iris bleu. « Mon père ne s'est pas suicidé, Monsieur. » S'il fut légèrement surpris par la ferveur qu'elle mettait dans ces mots, il n'en montra rien. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

- Je le sais.

- Il va m'en falloir un peu plus, dit-il gentiment. Tu as une idée de ce qui est arrivé ?

- C'est à cause de cette enquête.

- Cette enquête ?

- Il… » Anouk hésitait désormais, comme si elle était sur le point de répéter un secret particulièrement lourd. « Si je vous dis quelque chose, qui le saura ?

- Moi. Mes agents, probablement.

- Et… » Elle cherchait ses mots, avançant avec précautions. « C'est tout ?

- De qui as-tu peur ?

- De…je ne sais pas. Papa m'a fait jurer de n'en parler à personne. Il disait que ça nous mettrait en danger, tous les deux. Mais maintenant… » Anouk était tiraillée entre son besoin de confier ce secret trop gros pour elle et la volonté de ne pas trahir le serment fait à son père. Les larmes perlaient à ses paupières. « Ton père aurait voulu te protéger, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Il te faisait confiance. Je ne pense pas qu'il t'en aurait voulu si tu avais fait ce que tu pensais être juste. » Elle paraissait sur le point de flancher. « Ecoute…si tu me le montrais, je pourrais décider si c'est important ou non. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je l'oublierai.

- D'accord. » Anouk se leva pour aller farfouiller au milieu d'une série d'encyclopédies et saisit une petite clé argentée, bien cachée entre les pages du dernier tome de l'Universalis, et déverrouilla le tiroir du bureau. Elle tâtonna un instant et finit par soulever le double fond en bois. Précautionneusement, elle en retira une petite clé USB argentée. « Merci.

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

- Tu vas prendre quelques affaires, et venir avec nous au NCIS. Jusqu'à ce qu'on sache ce qui est réellement arrivé. » Les yeux turquoise le dévisagèrent quelques secondes, interrogateurs, semblant demander 'Et après ?' Mais au lieu de cela, elle murmura « Pour combien de temps ? » Gibbs détourna le regard vers la fenêtre : dehors la pluie tombait toujours aussi drue, et le vent soufflait en emportant des tourbillons de feuilles mortes. Il ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question. Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait prédire ce qui allait se passer après.

Anouk le considéra quelques secondes et se contenta de hocher la tête en attrapant un sac de marin kaki, customisé de toutes sortes de citations et autocollants. Quelqu'un y avait aussi cousu une fausse plaque d'identification portant le nom de la fillette. Elle y fourrait un bric-à-brac coloré. Ramassa quelques livres qu'elle glissa dans le sac. Un lecteur MP3 suivit le même chemin. Hésita quelques secondes et attrapa le cadre bleu pétrole derrière lequel se trouvait une photo de famille. Les couleurs étaient un peu fanées mais on reconnaissait sans problème Anouk, dévisageant le photographe d'un air grave. Elle était entourée de son père et d'une sublime blonde aux yeux bleu turquoise. « Je peux te laisser quelques minutes ?

- Oui. Ça ira. » Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée, alors que son menton tremblait dangereusement. Le Marine fit semblant de ne pas voir les larmes qui perlaient aux cils épais et sourit doucement. « Je reviens. »


	5. Surprises, surprises

Chapitre 4 : Surprises, surprises …

**Chapitre 4 : Surprises, surprises …**

_On__ne__sait__ jamais pourquoi __on__ meurt _

_Jean Anouilh_

« Alors, Ducky ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Gibbs en s'agenouillant près du corps que les deux légistes avaient décroché. « Je dirais qu'il est mort depuis, approximativement, une dizaine d'heures, lâcha-t-il sombrement. Il n'avait pas le cœur à raconter d'interminables anecdotes, ou des histoires extravagantes. Pas après avoir vu la silhouette frêle d'une jeune fille prostrée devant le corps de son père. Gibbs jeta un œil à sa montre : cela situait l'heure du décès à environ 22h30, la veille. « Cause de la mort ? » Poursuivit-il, mâchoires serrées. « D'après les pétéchies, les lèvres et les ongles cyanosés, je dirais asphyxie.

- Causée par ? » La légiste hésita quelques secondes : il savait ce que son ami voulait savoir, ou plutôt entendre, mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire. « Cela pourrait avoir été causée par de nombreuses choses, Jethro.

- Comme la pendaison ?

- En effet. Est-ce que la petite t'a dit quelque chose ?

- Elle s'appelle Anouk. Elle est persuadée que ce n'est pas un suicide. » Ducky ne répondit pas, songeant que rien ne permettait de confirmer cette hypothèse, au contraire. Rien de 'scientifique' toujours. « Et toi ? Qu'en dit ton instinct, Jethro ? » Les yeux bleus de l'agent se perdirent dans le vide quelques secondes puis revinrent sur le légiste. « Qu'elle le connaissait mieux que moi.

- Tu sais que je ne pourrai être sûr de mes conclusions que lorsque j'aurai terminé l'autopsie alors, d'ici là…

- Merci, Duck. » Le médecin regarda son collègue se relever et se tourna vers le corps sans vie de sa victime. « Mon cher, quoiqu'il vous soit arrivé, n'ayez aucune crainte pour votre fille : Jethro s'en occupe personnellement. »

« Ziva ? » Le jeune agent releva la tête de son carnet. « Oui, Gibbs ?

- Tu as fini avec les croquis et les photos ?

- Oui.

- Alors va aider DiNozzo. » La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête et rejoignit son collègue dans la cuisine. Ce dernier était en train d'inspecter le frigo avec un grand intérêt. « Oh non, Tony. Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de chercher de quoi te faire un sandwich… » Tony la foudroya du regard. « Bien sûr que non. Tu crois vraiment que je ferais ça ?

- Faire quoi, DiNozzo ?

- Oh. Boss. Rien je remarquais simplement que le frigo était quasiment vide, il y a juste un fond de bouteille de lait périmé depuis deux jours, trois yaourts nature et une demi-pomme.

- Et ?

- Et…peut-être rentraient-ils de voyage ? Émit le garçon, hésitant. Gibbs inspecta brièvement les poubelles et en ressortit des emballages de plats surgelés. Ouvrant le congélateur il en extirpa plusieurs tupperwares étiquetés. _«Lasagnes. Tomates. Steak _y avait été inscrit d'une écriture de pleins et de déliés. « Ou…peut-être que ce n'était pas un cordon bleu ? » Tony haussa les épaules, Gibbs réprima un sourire et se tourna vers McGee. « Vous l'avez identifié formellement ? » Le garçon lui montra la photo d'un Marin qui s'affichait sur le petit écran du Palm.

« Jack Guilligan. » Guilligan avait un visage massif, semblant avoir été taillé au couteau, des traits purs et deux yeux bruns. Des cheveux noirs. « 38 ans. Etat de services parfaits. Il travaille comme microbiologiste à Bethesda, spécialement en virologie. La virologie c'est l'étude des virus…mais euh… » Haussement de sourcils. « Vous le savez, bien sûr.

- Famille ?

- Une fille, Anouk. 14 ans. C'est sans doute elle qu'on a vue dans la bibliothèque.

- Vous croyez, McGee ?!

- Pardon. C'était idiot. » Plus il était coupé, plus le jeune agent bafouillait. A présent, il ne savait plus par quel bout prendre son exposé. Charitablement, Ziva vint à sa rescousse. « Et la mère ?

- Ah oui, oui. Morte. Il y a 7 ans. » Devant les regards suspicieux. « Je vais me renseigner sur la cause du décès.

- D'autres parents ?

- Les parents de Jack vivent en Floride.» Gibbs enregistra mentalement les données, les stockant dans un coin de son cerveau pour s'en servir plus tard. « Tenez. » Il lui tendit la clé USB que la jeune fille lui avait donné plus tôt. « Prenez son ordinateur aussi. Et on remballe. »

A cet instant, une voix nasillarde résonna un peu plus loin. «_ Ou bien je rêve ou bien il pleut _»

Elle était légèrement étouffée, et il paraissait impossible de savoir s'il s'agissait d'une voix d'homme ou de femme. Immédiatement, les quatre agents se figèrent, main sur l'arme et se dirigèrent silencieusement vers la source du bruit. Ça venait du bout du couloir. « _C'est peut-être les deux !_ » reprit la voix.

Précautionneusement, Ziva poussa la porte et se mit à rire : la pièce était une sorte de garage, au sol de ciment gris et aux murs grossièrement crépis. Et, au centre, trônait une cage dorée où s'égayaient deux oiseaux noirs à becs jaunes.

Intrigués par ce rire joyeux, ses collègues s'avancèrent et se figèrent. « Ce sont des mainates ! » s'exclama la jeune femme d'un air ravi en s'approchant de la cage. « Jules et Jim. » Déclara Tony en se mettant à leur niveau également. « Je crois qu'il y a une femelle, Tony. » s'interposa McGee, s'attirant un regard atterré. « Je parle du film, McGuignol ! Jules et Jim. Truffaut. 1962. Avec Jeanne Moreau. Un triangle amoureux pendant la première guerre mondiale !

- Je ne vois pas le rapport ;

- Les répliques qu'ils ont dites sont tirées du film 'Jules et Jim', incultes ! » Reportant leur attention sur les mainates. « Eh…tu peux dire DiNozzo, toi ? DiNozzo…DiNozzo… » L'œil vif et noir de l'oiseau ne le quittait pas. « Vas-y…DiNozzo… »

« DINOZZO ! La ferme. » Ce n'était pas l'oiseau mais la voix grave –et passablement agacée- de Gibbs qui résonna dans son dos, comme un rappel à l'ordre. « Pardon, boss.

- Tu t'occupes de ces deux là. » Dit le Marine en désignant la cage d'un mouvement du menton. « On les emmène.

- Quoi ? Mais…tu ne penses pas que…enfin, je veux dire, ils ne sont pas capables de répéter un mot et, donc, les chances pour qu'ils nous disent quelque chose. » C'est cet instant que le plus gros des mainates choisit pour faire claquer son bec impatiemment, et lâcher « DiNozzo ! La ferme…la ferme… » Le tout dans une imitation plutôt réussie de la voix de Gibbs, déclenchant une vague de rire chez McGee et Ziva.

Quant à Gibbs, personne ne put le voir mais il souriait franchement en passant la porte.

« Tu es prête ? » Le Marine passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre d'Anouk. La jeune fille était plantée devant la fenêtre, étrangement pâle, et regardait Ducky et Palmer charger tant bien que mal la civière dans le fourgon. Les deux hommes ployaient sous le souffle du vent, et devaient maintenir la bâche d'une main, tout en tenant les portes du coffre du fourgon ouvertes. Gibbs soupira et la détourna délicatement, essuyant les joues ruisselantes de larmes. « Viens, on s'en va.

- … » Il souleva le sac et l'entraîna dehors. La jeune fille se laissait guider sans un mot, comme une marionnette. « On a trouvé deux oiseaux dans le garage. Ils sont à vous ?

-Hémon et Antigone ! Je les avais oubliés !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, sourit Gibbs. On s'en occupe. »


	6. En toute intimité

Chapitre 5 : En toute intimité…

**Chapitre 5 : En toute intimité…**

_Le__rôle__d__'__un__ami__, __c__'__est__de__se__trouver__à__votre__côté__quand__vous__êtes__dans__l__'__erreur__puisque__tout__le__monde__sera__à__côté__de__vous__quand__vous__aurez__raison__._

_Mark Twain_

**-11h30-**

Anouk sur les talons, Gibbs grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient au bureau du Directeur. La conversation de la matinée était toujours bien ancrée dans son esprit et il n'arrivait pas à oublier le regard perdu de Jen, dans ce miroir. Passant devant Cynthia sans même un regard, il enfonça la porte d'un coup de coude et entra dans le bureau.

« Directeur. J'ai besoin de… » Il s'interrompit en s'apercevant que la pièce était vide. La voix amusée de la jeune assistante lui parvint depuis l'autre pièce. « Le directeur n'est pas là, Monsieur.

- Où est-elle ?

- Toujours au MTAC. Du moins…je l'espère.

- Vous espérez ?

- Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis ce matin, Monsieur » L'amusement avait fait place à une certaine inquiétude. « Mais la sécurité dit qu'elle n'est pas sortie du MTAC. Son rendez-vous devrait pourtant être terminé depuis une heure. » Gibbs soupira, se frottant le visage d'un air fatigué. « J'y vais. » Se tournant vers la jeune fille qui suivait la scène d'un air un peu perdu. « Reste ici, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- D'accord. » Et, sans laisser à Cynthia la possibilité d'émettre la moindre protestation, il retraversa le sas comme un ouragan.

Elle était là, assise dans un des fauteuils, les bras resserrés autour d'elle-même comme si elle essayait de se réconforter. Elle fixait l'écran, pourtant noir, avec une intensité déroutante. Tous les techniciens avaient dû être envoyés en 'pause-déjeuner' parce que les lieux étaient étrangement vides.

« Jen ? » Elle sursauta, leva les yeux vers lui et laissa échapper un soupir agacé. « Quoi, Agent Gibbs ? S'énerva-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore, dans cette foutue agence ?! » Il recula légèrement devant cet accès de rage inexplicable. « Jen.

- La Reine de Glace perd son calme. Appelle la Maison Blanche, ça va les intéresser.

- Jenny. A quoi tu joues ?

- Ce n'est pas un jeu. Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, ce boulot n'en a jamais été un.

- Ce n'est pas ce dont je parlais.

- Alors ?

- Tu es enfermée dans le noir depuis une heure et tu…tu ne fais rien.

- Je réfléchis.

- A quoi ?

- Ça, ça ne te regarde pas. » Bon sang, ce que cette femme pouvait être agaçante ! Gibbs inspira rapidement pour se calmer et se laissa tomber à côté d'elle. « Tu as renvoyé tous les techniciens.

- J'avais besoin d'être seule. Mais… » Son regard vert se fit accusateur. « Apparemment, c'est un luxe auquel je n'ai pas le droit. » Il eut à nouveau ce besoin urgent de rétorquer vertement. Ou au moins de lui asséner une claque derrière la tête. Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire alors il se contenta de soutenir son regard, espérant conserver un calme de façade. « Tu es le Directeur du NCIS ; ça fait partie de ton job…

- Je le sais ! » S'énerva-t-elle encore. « Je sais ça, bon sang ! Etais-tu venu ici juste pour me débiter ce genre de lieux communs, ou ta visite avait-elle des motifs autres ?

- Il faut que je te présente quelqu'un. » A peine les mots eurent-ils franchi ses lèvres, qu'il les regretta. La tension monta d'un cran dans le MTAC et il vit son amie se tendre d'un seul coup. Elle était sur ses gardes. « Qui ?

- Une jeune fille. » En quelques mots, il lui expliqua la situation. « Qu'attends-tu de moi, exactement, Jethro ?

- Que tu gardes un œil sur elle, le temps de l'enquête. » Jen lui jeta un regard noir. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon ! Lâcha-t-elle, amère. Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire et je refuse de rentrer dans ton jeu…Tu n'as qu'à la confier à quelqu'un d'autre. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas baby-sitter et je n'ai pas le temps de… » Cette fois, le Marine sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Il attrapa vivement le poignet fin et attira la jeune femme à lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Il ne s'agit pas de toi, là, Jenny ! Il s'agit d'une jeune fille qui vient de perdre son père et qui se retrouve seule au monde ! Une jeune fille qui est perdue et effrayée ! Tes états d'âmes n'ont rien à voir là-dedans ! » Siffla-t-il, plus menaçant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Jenny se renfonça dans son fauteuil, avec la désagréable impression d'avoir à nouveau seize ans et de se faire rabrouer pour son insolence. Elle porta une main à son front et baissa la tête. « Excuse-moi. Je ne devrais pas m'énerver contre toi, comme ça.

- Non.

- C'est juste que….

- Tu es fatiguée. » Offrit-il. Jenny eut un maigre sourire. « Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

- Tu me sous-estimes toujours, Jen.

- Peut-être est-ce toi qui te surestimes, Jethro. » Cette fois, il n'y avait plus de trace de colère dans la voix, juste un peu de malice. Ils laissèrent glisser un silence confortable, puis elle reprit. « Comment s'appelle ta protégée ? »

°°°OOO°°°

Jenny referma son dossier et regarda la jeune fille lovée dans le canapé. Elle avait enfoncé les oreillettes de son I-Pod dans ses oreilles et s'était retirée dans un monde lointain. De temps en temps, elle rouvrait les paupières et esquissait un sourire triste à son intention. La directrice alla s'agenouiller auprès de la jeune fille. « Anouk ? » Avec douceur, elle lui retira les oreillettes. « Il est presque treize heures, est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ? » La brunette verdit et secoua violemment la tête. « Question idiote. Tu…ça va ? » La question lui parut stupide, avant même d'être formulée à voix haute mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. En plus, elle avait vraiment, vraiment besoin d'un bourbon. Mais elle n'osait pas…Cette adolescente aux airs si graves la mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Et cette histoire lui rappelait trop de souvenirs… Mais Anouk ne s'en offusqua pas et se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Ça va. Je suis désolée.

- De quoi ?

- Et bien…vous devez avoir du travail, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

- Tu ne me déranges pas du tout. » Ce qui était la stricte vérité, la brunette était tellement silencieuse qu'on en oubliait sa présence. « Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

- Merci. »

°°°OOO°°°

Pendant ce temps, les agents étaient réunis autour du plasma où ils faisaient un récapitulatif des faits, en attendant le compte-rendu d'autopsie de Ducky.

« Jack Guilligan travaille à Bethesda. Microbiologie. Veuf, 38 ans. Une fille.

- ça, je le sais, McGee.

- Euh…bien sûr, mais le problème c'est que je n'ai pas pu avoir accès aux dossiers sur lesquels il bossait : top-secret, apparemment. C'est donc tout ce qu'on a. Pour le moment, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. C'est tout ce dont nous disposons pour le moment.

- Dont TU disposes, McGuignol ! Personnellement, je le dis toujours…rien ne vaut les bonnes vieilles méthodes, c'est pas toi qui me diras le contraire, hein boss ? D'accord, j'accouche. Donc…j'ai fait le tour des voisins. Guilligan vivait replié sur lui-même, quasiment pas de visites. Sa fille et lui semblaient seuls au monde…D'après sa voisine d'en face, qui fait de très bons cookies soit dit en passant, il était un peu étrange.

- Etrange ?

- Etrange, bizarre, pas net, surprenant, inha…il n'adressait la parole à personne ; ou presque. Parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'il ne la reconnaissait même pas. Eva – la voisine- semblait penser qu'il avait une petite amie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle m'a avoué avoir essayé de…attirer son attention, sans succès. » McGee haussa les épaules. « Peut-être qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas, tout simplement. » Le regard de Tony s'éclaira rêveusement ; alors qu'un sourire équivoque se peignait sur ses lèvres. « Alors ce type ne devait pas être normal… » Une claque derrière la nuque vint clore son exposé.

« Ziva ?

- J'ai fouillé du côté de la mère de la petite. Et voici ce que j'ai trouvé… » La jeune femme enclencha la télécommande et une photo grand format s'afficha à l'écran.


	7. Le mot clé du passé

_Petit chapitre avant interruption internet d'une semaine... La suite samedi prochain ! _

_A miimii : Merci de ton commentaire, c'est toujours extremement agréable. Par contre, je crains de ne te décevoir mais il n'y aura pas de Tiva... Désolée ;) Sans rancune ? _

* * *

** Les mots-clés du passé…**

_Il faut s'__endurcir__, sans __jamais__ se __départir__ de sa __tendresse__.  
__Ernesto Guevara, dit Che Guevara_

« Tony » La voix amusée de Ziva résonna dans l'open-space. « Moi, je dirais que…ce type était tout à fait normal. » Le jeune homme ne répliqua pas, occupé à dévisager la photo bouche bée et l'œil brillant : Feu Mme Guilligan était une sublime nymphe, à la peau extraordinairement pâle et aux cheveux presque blancs, si blonds, qu'ils semblaient avoir été pris sur la tête de l'infante Marguerite des Ménines de Vélasquez. La cascade de boucles encadrait un visage diaphane, aux traits finement esquissés. Et deux immenses yeux bleu glacier semblaient les fixer, tous autant qu'ils en étaient. En outre, elle possédait un corps absolument parfait, digne d'un mannequin.

« L'Ange des Neiges. » Souffla soudain Tony en claquant des doigts. « C'est elle, bon sang…Dire que j'avais failli oublier à quel point elle était canon.

- Tu pourrais être un peu plus clair, DiNozzo ?

- Tu ne la reconnais pas ?! » L'expression de Gibbs l'incita à ne pas poursuivre dans cette voie. « Anna Greer, alias L'Ange des Neiges. Mannequin dans les années 90. Enfin, ce n'est pas possible que vous ne vous souveniez pas d'elle !! Elle avait un succès phénoménal, on ne pouvait pas ouvrir un magazine sans voir son visage s'afficher en grand !

- TON genre de magazines, Tony. » Nota tranquillement McGee. Son collègue lui adressa une grimace narquoise. « C'est sûr que sa photo n'apparaissait pas dans « Science et Geek » !

- DiNozzo !

- Pardon, boss. Donc, elle faisait une carrière incroyable…le genre imprévue, dorée, et foudroyante. Peut-être trop. On a commencé à entendre qu'elle avait de mauvaises fréquentations, se droguait, buvait trop, …

- Des rumeurs ou bien y avait-il quoi que ce soit d'avéré là-dedans ? » Tony haussa les épaules pour signifier son ignorance. « Personne ne l'a jamais su… parce qu'elle a disparu après deux ans de carrière seulement, partie au sommet de sa gloire.

- Disparue ?

- Du jour au lendemain, l'Ange des Neiges n'est plus apparu nulle part. Le bruit a couru qu'elle s'était mariée et qu'elle avait décidé de 'prendre sa retraite'.

- Mariée avec ?

- Mystère. Pendant un moment, on a parlé de son agent…puis d'un acteur. Et d'un autre. Même du Président Français ! » Il se tut, pensif. « Ziva, en quelle année Guilligan et l'Ange des Neiges se sont-ils mariés ?

- 1992.

- Apparemment, ils avaient tout faux, tous ce qu'ils en étaient. Comment imaginer que cet intello aurait pu épouser une fille comme elle ? » Se tournant vers McGee. « Remarque, ça te laisse de l'espoir, le Bleu ! » Ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de relever, et, l'ignorant superbement, il s'adressa à Ziva. « Comment est-elle morte ? » Petite grimace. « Accident de voiture en 1999. Elle est sortie de la route. » Gibbs fronça les sourcils. « Accident ? » Elle laissa passer une trop longue hésitation, et le Marine la fixa avec intensité. « Un problème, David ?

- La route était dégagée, droite, le temps clair, la voiture venait de passer le contrôle technique...

- Aujourd'hui, Ziva !

- L'enquête a conclu au suicide. »

Ziva ajouta une remarque que Gibbs n'entendit pas. Les yeux fixés sur le sourire de l'Ange des Neiges, il songeait à cette jeune femme arrivée trop jeune dans un monde cruel, à cet homme qui avait perdu sa femme, à cette petite fille qui avait perdu sa mère et à qui on avait ôté son père. Cette petite fille qui ressemblait tellement à sa mère, peut-être même trop pour son propre bien. Parce que si les cheveux noirs étaient indubitablement ceux de son père, Anouk avait hérité de ce regard perçant, du visage fin de sa mère. L'histoire se répétait tristement. Et dans sa tête, le visage de l'Ange des Neiges, se confondait avec celui de la Reine des Glaces.

« McGee ? Et la clé USB ?

- Oh. Je l'ai confiée à Abby.

- Et la famille d'Anouk ? » Ziva jeta un nouveau regard sur ses notes. « Il ne reste que les grands-parents paternels. Ils vivent en Floride. » L'agent se détourna de la photographie. « Ziva, et McGee vous allez à Bethesda. DiNozzo, retrouve-moi la petite amie.

- Je croyais que…D'accord.

- Et… » La voix presque timide de la jeune brune les interrompit. « Pour les parents de Guilligan ? » Gibbs ferma les yeux de fatigue, et laissa échapper un soupir. « Je m'en charge. »

**Labo d'Abby**

La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut un dos où s'affichait une tête de mort souriante. Puis une jupette plissée écossaise. Deux semelles compensées noires. Abby était penchée sur quelque chose qui avait toute son attention, au point qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

« Abbs ? » La jeune femme se retourna d'un bloc et un sourire radieux éclaira son visage. « Giiibbbs. Merci ! » Un tourbillon noir, rouge et blanc se jeta dans ses bras, et le Marine eut juste le temps de se retenir à la paillasse pour ne pas s'écrouler. « De quoi ? » Les yeux brillants, elle se retourna pour lui montrer la cage dorée où Hémon et Antigone s'égayaient en poussant de joyeuses trilles. « Ça, c'est vraiment trop cool. Des Gracula religiosa. » Il haussa un sourcil, intrigué. « Mainates 'religieux'». Parce que les premiers scientifiques ayant décrit l'espèce l'auraient trouvé dans des temples religieux hindous, où l'oiseau était vénéré. Ils peuvent vivre jusqu'à 30 ans !! Et, ils sont beaucoup plus doués que certains perroquets pour imiter les voix.

- Abby…

- Ils sont en voie d'extinction, aujourd'hui. On les chasse pour leur chair et…

- Abby.

- Tu savais que…Bon, d'accord. Que veux-tu ?

- La Clé USB. » Abby leva les mains devant son visage en guise de protection dérisoire. « Ne me parle pas de cette clé. Tu ne peux pas m'en parler, ou je vais pleurer. » Dit-elle, avec une mimique de clown triste. « Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas pu l'ouvrir. » La jeune femme avait l'air réellement désespéré. Le Marine lui pressa doucement l'épaule. « Elle est cassée ?

- Non.

- Il y a… » Il cherchait le mot. « Un mot-clé ?

- Mot de passe et, non, ce n'est pas le problème.

- Alors ?

- Elle est plus intelligente que moi. Je t'assure, Gibbs. Elle est diabolique, c'est un objet du diable et je…

- Abby.

- Et bien, en fait, il y avait un mot de passe. J'ai cherché à encoder une nouvelle chaîne de… » Elle s'interrompit, comprenant que son ami avait déjà atteint les limites de ses capacités en informatique. « J'ai le mot de passe. Anouk1994, si ça t'intéresse.

- …

- Mais, il n'y a rien du tout sur cette clé.

- Ce n'est pas possible. » La jeune femme leva les mains au ciel, ses bracelets cliquetèrent de concert comme pour marquer leur approbation. « Exactement ! Tu vois ici…il y a un fichier de 678 Go. Seulement, je n'arrive pas à le trouver.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon mot de passe ?

- Peut-être. Mais je ne peux pas trouver le bon, si je n'ai pas débrouillé le précédent, tu comprends ? Je te le dis, Gibbs, cette clé est plus intelligente que moi. » Le Marine hocha lentement la tête, et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour. « Où vas-tu ?

- Chercher le mot de passe.

- Comment ? » Il se ravisa et revint sur ses pas, pour déposer un baiser léger sur la tempe de la jeune femme. « Tu es la plus intelligente, Abbs. » Lui chuchota-t-il.

**Bureau de Jenny Shepard**

Jenny releva les yeux de son dossier et regarda Anouk. Couchée en chien de fusil, celle-ci s'était finalement endormie. Elle paraissait plongée dans un sommeil réparateur mais l'agent savait qu'il n'en était probablement rien. Le visage fin n'avait rien de détendu et elle pouvait voir les yeux bouger sous les paupières closes, comme de petits papillons.

La jeune femme se frotta les yeux, comme pour effacer ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle ne devait pas s'attendrir, elle devait rester détachée et objective. Anouk gémit, et remua doucement dans son sommeil, faisant tomber la couverture qu'elle lui avait donnée plus tôt. Jen se releva pour la replacer et effleura les boucles brunes au passage. 'Trop tard', songea-t-elle. Elle s'était déjà attachée.


	8. Des liens trop serrés

_Un petit chapitre en coup d event, juste avant de disparaître une dizaine de jours...Je reviendrais pour de nouveaux chap ! _

_Clewilan : toi ici , Quelle bonne surprise ! C'est bon de reeoir des 'têtes' connues...Merci ! _

**Chapitre 7 : Des liens trop serrés…**

_C'est plein de disputes, un bonheur._

_ Jean Anouilh. _

Comme à son habitude, Gibbs passa outre les rappels exaspérés de Cynthia et poussa la porte du bureau de son ex-partenaire. La scène qu'il découvrit aurait dû lui arracher un sourire mais il ne parvint qu'à secouer la tête, apparemment navré.

Jenny était agenouillée près du canapé où dormait la jeune fille et elle lui caressait les cheveux. Elle avait sur le visage une expression qu'il ne lui avait plus vue depuis bien longtemps, ce mélange de tendresse et de sérénité. Les yeux verts luisaient d'une douceur nouvelle, presque maternelle. « Jen, je… » Elle sursauta et le foudroya du regard. « Shhh. Ne la réveille pas.

- Il faut que je lui parle, reprit-il un ton plus bas. La rouquine se releva rapidement et vint se placer entre lui et Anouk, avec l'air d'une mère louve protégeant ses petits. Il était clair qu'elle cherchait à évaluer si l'intrus dans son territoire était, ou non, une menace. « Pas maintenant.

- J'ai déjà attendu le plus longtemps possible, et tu le sais. J'ai besoin de lui parler. » La directrice se redressa de toute sa hauteur. « J'ai dit 'pas maintenant', Agent Gibbs. » Elle parlait toujours à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller l'adolescente mais son ton était menaçant. Cette colère froide était presque plus impressionnante que les coups de gueule qu'elle avait l'habitude de lui servir. Sauf qu'il la connaissait trop bien pour se laisser impressionner. « C'est mon témoin, la procédure…

- La procédure ! Tu te fous de moi, Jethro ? Tu n'as jamais respecté la procédure. Tu méprises toutes ces règles alors, je t'en prie, ne joue pas à ça avec moi !

- Tu ne vas pas pouvoir m'en empêcher.

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu m'as appelée sur cette enquête, ce qui en fait officiellement la mienne. Et comme je suis toujours ta supérieure –sur ou hors terrain- tu vas devoir me rendre des comptes. Et faire ce que je te demande. » Il plissa les yeux, cherchant à savoir à quel point elle se sentait investie. « Je t'interdis de la réveiller.

- …

- Est-ce bien clair, Agent Gibbs ? » Gibbs fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, en guise de réprobation. « Je suppose que, en tant qu'agent le plus qualifié assigné sur cette enquête, c'est à vous d'avertir les parents de Jack Guilligan qu'ils ont perdu leur fils unique et que leur petite-fille se retrouve seule au monde. » Lâcha-t-il, glacial et elle eut l'impression de prendre un coup dans l'estomac. Il savait combien elle détestait passer ces appels. Combien de fois l'avait-il surveillée, du coin de l'œil, alors qu'il lui ordonnait de prévenir les familles de tel ou tel Marine ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir oublié comment ses doigts tremblaient sur les touches du téléphone…il ne pouvait pas ne pas se souvenir.

Gibbs la vit pâlir, conscient soudain d'être allé trop loin. Ces affrontements perpétuels allaient finir par lui faire dire n'importe quoi. Il lui effleura le bras en guise d'excuses. « Jenny. Tu prends ça beaucoup trop à cœur. » Elle eut un rire amer. « Forcément ! Mais tu le savais, non ? Tu avais 'anticipé' ? C'est pour cette raison que tu es venu me chercher, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que tu savais que je prendrais cela à cœur.

- Jen. C'est important pour elle aussi…il va falloir qu'elle parle. » Dit-il avec douceur. Mais la louve avait choisi son camp. Et ce n'était pas le sien. « Elle le fera. Dès que je l'estimerai nécessaire, Agent Gibbs. Fin de la discussion. Je veux un compte-rendu détaillé de l'enquête.

- Jenny…

- Fin de la discussion. » Et pour la seconde fois de la journée, le téléphone portable de Gibbs sonna, coupant court à la discussion. Le numéro de la salle d'autopsie s'afficha à l'écran. Avec un dernier regard à la jeune fille toujours endormie, il quitta le bureau à reculons. Non sans avoir lâché un « Je reviendrai, Directeur. »

°°°OOO°°°

**Salle d'Autopsie**

Le légiste était penché sur le corps de Guilligan, étudiant le fond de la bouche du Marine avec une attention soutenue et lui récitait quelques vers qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Les mots résonnaient dans le silence oppressant de la morgue, interprétés avec passion par Ducky. Gibbs s'autorisa un sourire attendri ; s'il n'appréhendait jamais de descendre ici, après toutes ces années, c'était grâce à lui. Donald Mallard. Ce médecin qui savait 'réveiller les morts'. Leur rendre une parcelle de leur vie, de leur personnalité en quelques mots. « …_Et voilà. Sans la petite Antigone, c'est vrai, ils auraient tous été bien tranquilles. Mais maintenant, c'est fini. Ils sont tout de même tranquilles. Tous ceux qui avaient à mourir sont morts. Ceux qui croyaient une chose, et puis ceux qui croyaient le contraire même ceux qui ne croyaient rien et qui se sont trouvés pris dans l'histoire sans y rien comprendre. » _

« Shakespeare ? Interrogea Gibbs, sans trop y croire, interpellé par ce texte dépouillé et exempt de rimes, de figures de style. Ducky sursauta à peine et se tourna vers lui, les yeux encore brillants, suite à sa prestation exaltée. «Ah, Jethro, te voilà. » Avec un sourire amusé. « Non, pas de Shakespeare aujourd'hui. Abby m'a présenté les deux oiseaux de la maison. Je suppose que notre ami était un grand admirateur de Sophocle… Personnellement, j'ai une préférence pour la version de Jean Anouilh, je la trouve beaucoup plus…Quoiqu'il en soit, je me suis dit qu'il aurait peut-être envie d'entendre ces mots, une dernière fois.

- Quelque chose pour moi ?

- Et bien, je t'ai appelé, non ? Oui. J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui devrait te plaire. Ou du moins, qui confirme ce que te soufflait ton instinct. Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas un suicide.

- Ducky. Court.

- Bien sûr. Approche. » Le Marine s'exécuta, impatient de pouvoir faire avancer ce dossier qui, il le savait déjà, le hanterait durant de longues nuits avant qu'il ne puisse effacer le regard noyé de larmes d'Anouk. Le suicide de cette femme si belle, si jeune et qui avait tout pour être heureuse. La mort de cet homme à qui il ne restait que sa petite fille pour avancer.

« Regarde les marques sur le cou de notre ami… » Gibbs plissa les yeux, lui intimant de développer. « Il a dû être étranglé avant d'être pendu. Le sillon est complet, contrairement à la pendaison, et horizontal. S'il avait été pendu, la marque serait plus oblique, se dirigeant vers le nœud.  
- …

- Il a probablement été pendu tout de suite après, d'où ma confusion sur la scène de crime. En effet, lorsque l'on pend quelqu'un, il développe, comme tout cadavre, des lividités. Chez lui, elles se placent aux membres supérieurs, des coudes à la pulpe des doigts, aux membres inférieurs, des genoux aux pieds, dans les limites de temps habituelles. Si le cadavre est "pendu" très tôt après la mort, les lividités apparaîtront en situation compatibles avec la nouvelle position qui lui sera donnée. En plus, les marques sont particulièrement foncées ce qui nous indique une asphyxie.

- Il ne s'est pas débattu ?

- Apparemment, non. J'ai envoyé des échantillons à Abby pour qu'elle fasse une analyse toxicologique. Tu sais… » Ducky fit claquer ses gants, l'air brutalement épuisé comme s'il venait de prendre dix ans d'un seul coup. « Je connaissais cet homme. » Un signal d'alerte s'alluma dans la tête de Gibbs. « De réputation, Jethro. Juste…de réputation. Jusqu'à ce que tu me donnes son identité, aujourd'hui, je n'avais même pas la moindre idée de son apparence physique. Mais je savais qui il était. Un médecin brillant. Très professionnel. Il a écrit des articles sur les nouveaux virus de ce siècle qui étaient très éclairés, et qui prouvaient également une grande ouverture d'esprit. Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

- Comme à chaque fois, Ducky. Il y a autre chose que tu souhaiterais me dire ?

- Oui. Lorsqu'on est aussi doué et qu'on ose écrire des articles comme les siens…on se fait beaucoup d'ennemis, Jethro. » Le légiste eut soudain un petit rire étrange, comme pour se moquer de lui-même. « Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je me sens obligé de te dire tout ça. Je devrais pourtant savoir que tu ne te fieras pas aux ragots que tu entendras…

- C'était un collègue. » Dit simplement le Marine, en lui pressant l'épaule. « Les choses sont toujours différentes lorsqu'il s'agit d'un collègue. » Il s'apprêtait à quitter la morgue lorsque la voix de son ami le retint. « 'Elle' est toujours avec le directeur, n'est-ce pas ?

- …

- Est-ce que tu es certain que c'est une bonne idée ? » Les yeux bleus le fixèrent un instant puis se posèrent sur les deux corps. « Est-ce que j'avais le choix, Ducky ? »Les portes se refermèrent dans un chuintement.

°°°OOO°°°

Jenny repoussa doucement la porte de son bureau, où Anouk dormait toujours et se tourna vers son assistante. « Cynthia ?

- Madame ?

- Gardez un œil sur elle, s'il vous plaît. Je reviens dans cinq minutes. » Elle avait un besoin impérieux de café. En réalité, elle aurait plutôt opté pour un bourbon si il n'y avait pas eu cette jeune fille endormie sur son canapé mais, vu les circonstances, elle devrait se satisfaire d'un café. Ce qui n'était sans doute pas plus mal, étant donné sa prestation du matin. Elle s'était littéralement donnée en spectacle devant Gibbs. Comment avait-elle pu tomber aussi bas ? Comment…qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? La jeune femme eut un rire amer, songeant qu'elle aurait besoin de beaucoup plus que des cinq minutes qu'elle venait de s'offrir pour répondre à cette question. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Gibbs, et Jenny se figea. Elle avait voulu échapper quelques minutes à son bureau, à cette ado qui la bouleversait irrationnellement, aux photos de la scène de crime qu'elle avait eu la mauvaise idée de regarder. Et ce coup de fil qu'elle venait de passer…Elle voulait prendre l'air pour laisser les émotions s'effacer lentement, pour pouvoir reprendre une attitude professionnelle et voilà que toute l'enquête lui revenait tragiquement en pleine figure en la personne de Leroy Jethro Gibbs, debout au beau milieu de la toute petite cabine.


	9. En apesanteur

Chapitre 8 : En apesanteur…

**Chapitre 8 : En apesanteur…**

_Je ne me souviens que d'un mur immense,  
Mais nous étions ensemble, ensemble nous l'avons franchi. _

_Jean-Jacques Goldman_

Elle avait deux solutions : Soit battre stratégiquement en retrait vers les escaliers. Au risque de passer pour une idiote et, pire, de voir les sourcils poivre et sel se froncer, et recevoir le regard désapprobateur, comme un coup de couteau. Deuxième option, entrer tête haute, l'air de rien, priant pour que le gobelet que son agent tenait soit plein et, non à remplir. Une Shepard ne fuyait jamais devant le danger, décida la jeune femme en entrant dans l'ascenseur. Chose qu'elle regretta presque immédiatement. Brillant, songea-t-elle, maintenant il la tenait pour au moins 30 bonnes secondes. Ça paraissait peu mais c'était déjà beaucoup trop. On ne se rendait pas compte à quel point une cabine d'ascenseur pouvait être étroite, avant de s'y retrouver coincée avec la personne que l'on craignait le plus d'affronter.

Elle se carra dans l'angle de la cabine, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures, bien décidée à l'ignorer. « Jen. A quoi tu joues ? » Sauf que l'on n'ignorait pas Gibbs. Et surtout pas lorsqu'il se trouvait à moins d'un mètre. Elle releva vivement la tête, dardant son regard vert sur lui. « Je ne joue pas. » Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il coupa le courant et la cabine s'immobilisa brutalement, plongée dans le noir. « Jethro. Tu voudrais arrêter de t'amuser avec ce bouton ? L'ascenseur va finir par nous claquer entre les doigts. As-tu une idée du prix que ça peut coûter ? » Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix lasse. Il évacua la question d'un geste de la main comme on chasserait une mouche importune. « Tu ne l'aides pas, tu sais. » Jen ne répondit rien. « Tu ne seras pas toujours là pour la protéger …il faudra bien qu'elle affronte la réalité.

- Je croyais que nous avions déjà eu cette discussion, Agent Gibbs.

- TU as déjà eu cette conversation. Tu ne m'as pas laissé dire ce que j'en pensais.

- Je sais ce que tu penses. Mais cela ne changera rien. » Elle tendit le bras pour réenclencher le bouton mais il faut plus rapide et lui captura le poignet. « Je vais l'interroger, Jenny.

- Elle n'est pas prête.

- Elle ou toi, Directeur ? » Comme elle ne trouvait rien à rétorquer, il poursuivit plus doucement cette fois. « Avec ou sans ton accord, je vais le faire. A toi de décider si tu veux être à ses côtés… »

Elle se tourna vers le fond de la cabine, et appuya son front sur le métal glacé. Gibbs ne la voyait pas, mais il pouvait deviner ses épaules secouées de sanglots. Sans commentaire, il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et fixa le plafond, concentré sur un point qui n'existait pas. Pendant de longues minutes, on entendit que les reniflements de la jeune femme puis celle-ci reprit la parole. « Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, Jethro. » Avec douceur, il la tourna vers lui et glissa un index sous son menton pour la forcer à le regarder. « Ne mélange pas tout. Anouk…ce n'est pas toi, Jen.

- …

- On retrouvera le responsable.

- Tu me le promets ? » Les yeux verts l'imploraient, comme une petite fille. « Tu peux me promettre cela, Jethro ?

- Je vous le promets. A toutes les deux. » Jen sourit. Le pouvoir magique des promesses de Gibbs. On sentait instinctivement qu'il les tiendrait quelque soit le prix à payer. Puis se rembrunit. « Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir avant de lui parler…J'ai appelé ses grands-parents.

- …

- Ils sont bouleversés par la mort de leur fils. Ils veulent récupérer son corps dès que possible.» Pourtant ce n'était pas de la tristesse qu'il lisait dans les iris verts, mais plutôt une sorte de colère mal contrôlée. « Jethro, ils se moquent complètement de leur petite-fille…ils ne veulent même pas la voir ! Lorsque je leur ai dit qu'ils étaient sa seule famille, ils ont rétorqué qu'ils ne pouvaient pas la prendre en charge. Qu'on devrait la placer dans un foyer. » Gibbs soupira, se massant énergiquement les ailes du nez. Cette conversation ne pouvait pas s'être bien terminée. Ces derniers temps, contrarier Jenny revenait à s'exposer à l'une de ses colères explosives. Ce que les parents du capitaine Guilligan ne pouvaient pas savoir. Et, vu l'hostilité à laquelle il s'était lui-même heurté lorsqu'il avait tenté d'approcher Anouk, il supposait que la fin de la discussion avait été plutôt houleuse. « Que leur as-tu dit ?

- Qu'ils devaient venir par le premier vol sous peine de se voir amenés ici, de force, par le FBI. Les gens sont toujours beaucoup plus impressionnés par la mention du FBI que du NCIS. Ils seront là demain midi. » Elle semblait avoir retrouvé son allant et rétablit le contact dans la cabine. Le Marine exhala un léger soupir au moment même où les portes se rouvraient. « Allons-y. » Déclara-t-elle, oubliant café, bourbon et rêves d'escapades.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau, ils trouvèrent une Anouk réveillée. Le lecteur MP3 sur les oreilles, elle lisait un vieux livre écorné en tortillant une mèche brune autour de son index. Jen fit signe à Cynthia de sortir et alla s'agenouiller auprès de la jeune fille. « Anouk ? » Avec douceur, elle lui retira les oreillettes. « L'agent Gibbs a besoin de te poser quelques questions sur ce qui s'est passé. » Les lèvres de la jeune fille se mirent à trembler dangereusement. « Personne ne va t'obliger à le faire si tu n'y tiens pas. Et personne ne t'en voudra… Seulement, lorsque l'on garde quelque chose trop longtemps pour soi, on finit par étouffer. Ça demande beaucoup de courage d'affronter les choses mais je suis sûre que tu peux le faire… Jethro et moi serons là pour t'aider. On ne te laisse pas seule. » Le 'Jethro' lui avait échappé, s'aperçut-elle soudain. Du coin de l'œil, elle regarda son ex-partenaire tentant de savoir si il avait noté la familiarité, lui aussi. Mais Gibbs ne pensait pas à ça. Il était bien loin de ces considérations, en réalité. Il se demandait à quoi Jen pensait en parlant de secrets. Ou plutôt à qui. Il avait l'étrange sensation qu'elle ne s'adressait pas seulement à l'adolescente en face d'elle, mais plutôt à une autre jeune femme. Le regard turquoise d'Anouk navigua quelques secondes de l'un à l'autre. Il lui semblait qu'elle se détendait, comme si elle ressentait l'atmosphère de confiance qui régnait dans le bureau. Le lien qui unissait les deux agents. Enfin, au bout d'un long silence, elle acquiesça.

A présent, ils étaient tous les trois assis autour de la grande table ; Gibbs faisant face aux deux filles. Anouk se tenait au bord de la chaise, ses tennis de toile se balançant dans le vide. Elle avait agrippé le poignet de Jen qu'elle serrait si fort, que la directrice commençait à le sentir s'engourdir. De l'autre main, elle jouait nerveusement avec un pendentif argenté. Elle fixait Gibbs avec un mélange de soulagement et de peur, attendant les questions. « Tu es prête ?

- Oui.

- Tu n'étais pas là, hier soir ?

- Non. Je…je suis allée dormir chez une amie. On devait préparer un dossier.

- A quelle heure es-tu rentrée ce matin ?

- Je…9h15, je crois. » Elle frissonna. « J'ai appelé plusieurs fois mais personne ne répondait. Papa était…je pensais qu'il était dans le garage. Mais…quand je suis entrée dans la bibliothèque, il… » Elle pâlit, les lèvres crayeuses. Gibbs ferma lentement les yeux, lui signifiant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de continuer. Qu'il avait compris. La jeune fille déglutit avec difficulté alors qu'un voile de sueur couvrait son front, et murmura d'une toute petite voix. « Je voudrais aller aux toilettes, s'il vous plaît. »


	10. Des mains tendues

Chapitre 9 : Des mains tendues…

**Chapitre 9 : Des mains tendues…**

_Un __homme__ n'est __jamais__ si __grand__ que __lorsqu__'il est à __genoux__ pour __aider__ un __enfant__.  
__Pythagore_

Gibbs se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, la mine sombre. Il entendait la voix rassurante de Jen dans le cabinet à côté. L'eau qui coulait. Anouk qui vomissait. Lui-même avait une affreuse boule au creux de l'estomac. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi mal depuis bien longtemps. La simple pensée de cette si jeune fille, assise auprès du corps de son père le rendait fou de rage. Certains jours, il regrettait d'avoir répondu aux appels du NCIS, il maudissait Jen de l'avoir convaincu de revenir…il aurait dû rester sous le soleil du Mexique. Il ne devrait pas avoir à se soucier d'histoire de ce genre.

Contenant à grand peine une colère qu'il ne comprenait pas bien, l'agent se leva et se servit un verre de bourbon. Pendant quelques secondes, il regarda le liquide ambré aux reflets mordorés comme s'il pensait pouvoir y trouver la solution à cette enquête. Gibbs avala d'un trait le verre de whisky qui lui brûla la gorge. Les mots de Franks lui revinrent en mémoire. _'Tu vois, le Bleu…ce n'est pas la première gorgée qui compte, ni même la seconde. C'est la troisième. La troisième gorgée te réchauffe de l'intérieur et te vide la tête.'_ Pendant une fraction de seconde, Gibbs oublia le bureau, l'enquête et les sanglots qui lui parvenaient de l'autre côté de la mince paroi. '_Mais, tu sais…poursuivit la voix de son mentor dans sa tête, cet instant de grâce ne dure qu'une minuscule seconde. Ensuite, tu passes ta soirée à le rechercher au fond de tous les verres d'alcool que tu boiras. Et tu ne la retrouveras jamais. La troisième gorgée est unique à condition de savoir la savourer.'_ Franck avait ensuite dardé sur lui son regard pénétrant d'une façon que Gibbs n'oublierait jamais. _'Le Bleu, promets-moi que tu te souviendras toujours de savourer la troisième gorgée.' _Et le jeune agent avait promis, solennellement. Promesse qu'il n'avait tenue que partiellement, parce que, certains soirs, même la troisième gorgée ne pouvait rien contre les vieux démons. Alors il avait bu. Et abusé.

Le lendemain matin, ce n'était pas la gueule de bois qui était le plus désagréable mais plutôt l'amer sentiment d'avoir failli à sa promesse. Cette fois, songea-t-il en avalant la dernière goutte qui le narguait depuis le fond du verre, il ne faillirait pas. Ni pour Anouk. Ni pour Jen. Justement celle-ci réapparaissait, tenant par les épaules une Anouk vacillante. « Je suis désolée… » S'excusa-t-elle faiblement. Il évacua ses excuses d'un geste de la main, lui signifiant par là que cela n'avait pas la moindre espèce d'importance. Et poursuivit son interrogatoire comme si de rien était. Comme si cette réaction était parfaitement normale.

« Est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un qui aurait pu en vouloir à ton père ?

- Je ne sais pas. Pas quelqu'un en particulier, mais il y avait des gens qui n'aimaient pas son travail. Il recevait parfois des lettres…

- Chez vous ?

- Non. Au travail. Ou au journal dans lequel il publiait.

- Il les a gardées ?

- Non. Il les détruisait toujours.

- Et à propos de la clé USB ? » Le regard turquoise s'éclaira. « Vous l'avez ouverte ?

- Nous n'avons pas réussi. Tu connais le mot… » Mécaniquement, il se tourna vers Jenny pour qu'elle complète sa phrase. « Le mot de passe.

- Le mot de passe ?

- Il y en a plusieurs. Le dossier est très crypté. Il faut… » Gibbs coupa court à une explication qu'il pressentait déjà qu'il ne comprendrait pas. « Tu expliqueras ça à notre technicienne, tout à l'heure. J'ai encore quelques questions à te poser... Est-ce que ton père avait une relation ?

- Une relation ? » La directrice sourit doucement. « Je pense que l'Agent Gibbs veut savoir si ton père avait une petite amie.

- Ah. Il sort…sortait avec quelqu'un. Emily Weston.

- Tu la connais ?

- Elle venait dîner à la maison, quelques fois. Et on allait ensemble au restaurant, ou au cinéma. Papa l'aimait beaucoup. Est-ce qu'elle est au courant pour … ?

- On va s'en charger, ne t'inquiète pas. » La rassura-t-il. Anouk resta silencieuse un long moment, entortillant une mèche brune autour de son index puis finit par relever les yeux vers eux. « Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr.

- Si vous posez toutes ces questions…est-ce que cela veut dire que vous êtes certains que ce n'était pas un… » Le mot se coinça dans sa gorge et elle leur lança un regard plein d'espoir. Gibbs hocha rapidement la tête. « Je le savais, souffla-t-elle, si bas qu'on l'entendait à peine. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

- On trouvera la vérité.

- Et pour…moi ? » Jenny baissa les yeux, gênée. « Nous avons appelé tes grands-parents. Ils seront là demain.

- Ça, ça m'étonnerait.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Ils ne m'aiment pas. » C'était dit avec suffisamment de tristesse et de résignation pour leur briser le cœur. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, prête à démentir avec force mais Gibbs la devança, l'empêchant de continuer. « Pourquoi ? » La question était posée avec une douceur incroyable, comme pour atténuer la douleur. « Ils n'aimaient pas maman. A cause de tout ce qu'elle avait fait, avant.

- …

- La drogue, l'alcool. Ils disaient que ce n'était pas la femme qu'il fallait à papa. Qu'elle l'avait séduit, qu'elle avait profité de lui. » Comme il s'étonnait qu'Anouk soit au courant de tout ça, elle ajouta. « Un jour, ils ont eu une très grosse dispute. Je les ai entendus.

- Quand était-ce ?

- Juste après la mort de maman. Ils ont dit que… » La jeune fille déglutit avec difficulté. « Qu'on serait bien mieux sans elle. Que…se suicider était la meilleure chose qu'elle n'ait jamais faite. » Tant bien que mal, elle parvint à dominer son chagrin et releva la tête. « Alors…je ne pense pas qu'ils viendront. En tout cas, pas pour moi. » Gibbs lui serra doucement la main, lui signifiant par là qu'elle n'était pas seule. Qu'il ne la laisserait pas tomber. Ses iris bleu océan plantés dans les iris turquoises de l'adolescente, il ne vit pas que sous la table, Jen avait prit l'autre main d'Anouk et lui pressait tendrement.

°°°OOO°°°

Tony claqua victorieusement des doigts, l'air de celui qui vient d'avoir une idée de génie et poussa un 'eurêka' joyeux. Apercevant son patron, qui descendait les escaliers en compagnie de la petite brune, il lui fit signe de venir. « Ça y est, Boss. J'ai son nom.

- …

- A la petite amie que personne n'avait jamais vue. Je peux te dire que ça n'a pas été facile, les deux tourtereaux étaient plutôt discrets. Faut dire qu'ils bossaient ensemble, alors ils n'avaient peut-être pas envie de se faire prendre la main dans le sac. J'ai consulté les relevés de carte bleue du Roméo et constaté qu'il payait toujours pour 56 dollars de dîner chez Wong Fu, tous les premiers mardi du mois. C'est un chinois à l'autre bout de la ville…56 dollars pour une personne c'est beaucoup. Alors, j'ai appelé le resto', et demandé si, par hasard, on ne saurait pas avec qui ce Marine allait dîner…et, là, bingo, ils le connaissent parfaitement. Un habitué. Qui vient dîner soit en compagnie de sa fille. Soit…avec une jolie blonde vénitienne, la trentaine… » Gibbs n'avait pas décroché un mot et écoutait l'exposé de son agent, avec un intérêt exagéré, jetant des coups d'œil amusés à Anouk qui se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire. « Dans les 1m70, yeux noirs, et répondant au doux nom de…

- Emily Weston. » Lâcha Gibbs, tranquillement. Le visage de DiNozzo se décomposa une micro-seconde, vaguement vexé, et puis il se reprit. « Je déteste vraiment quand tu fais ça, Boss.

- Vraiment, DiNozzo ? » Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, et lui tendit un papier. « Son adresse.

- Bien. Sors la voiture, je te rejoins en bas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu… » Froncement de sourcils. « Si tu avais voulu que je le sache, tu me l'aurais dit. J'y vais. »

**Labo d'Abby **

« Giiibbbs. Ce n'était pas la peine de revenir si vite…Je t'ai expliqué que je n'arrivais à rien avec cette… » Apercevant la jeune fille, Abby s'immobilisa dans un cliquetis de bijoux. « Salut.

- Bonjour, Madame. » La 'dame' en question, grimaça et secoua énergiquement ses couettes noires. « Abby.

- Anouk. » Les deux filles échangèrent un regard presque complice.

C'était toujours surprenant de voir avec quelle facilité Abby parvenait à se faire aimer, en seulement quelques mots. « Abbs. Elle va t'aider à ouvrir la clé…le mot de…code secret…truc.

- Ok, Gibbs. » Sourit-elle.

C'était toujours surprenant de voir qu'après autant d'années à son contact, son ami n'avait toujours pas assimilé des concepts aussi simples que le mot de passe. Le Marine l'attrapa doucement par le coude pour lui parler discrètement. « Je te la confie, Abby. Tu veilles sur elle ? » La scientifique eut un sourire irradiant de fierté. Comme une petite fille à qui son père venait de confier l'importante mission de veiller sur sa petite sœur. « Oui, M'sieur ! » Claironna-t-elle en se mettant au garde à vous. Avec un sourire, il abaissa la main blanche et la baisa tendrement. « Arrête de m'appeler 'Monsieur'.

- Oui, Gibbs. » Puis avec une petite moue hésitante. « Est-ce que…tu as retrouvé sa mère ? Ou sa famille ? » Il détourna rapidement le regard : Abby ne savait pas seulement lire sur les lèvres, elle lisait aussi dans les yeux. Et dans les cœurs. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache que le sien était si serré qu'il le sentait tambouriner douloureusement dans sa poitrine. « On s'en occupe, éluda-t-il, si jamais il y avait un problème, tu appelles le Directeur. Elle saura quoi faire. » Les sourcils finement dessinés se froncèrent immédiatement, mais la jeune femme acquiesça néanmoins. Gibbs secoua la tête, amusé. Il savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Il lui avait confié une mission, elle irait jusqu'au bout. Seule. Ce n'était pas de l'orgueil mal placé, non. Ni même une quête de reconnaissance. C'était beaucoup plus simple que ça…le dévouement. « Merci, Abby. »

« Merci, Abby. » Reprit l'écho dans une parfaite imitation de la voix de Gibbs. Les trois présents échangèrent un regard surpris. Et leurs regards se posèrent sur la cage les deux mainates qui les dévisageaient d'un œil rond. « Merci, Abby. La ferme, DiNozzo. Merci, Abby. » Pépiait tranquillement Antigone. L'ombre de gravité s'effaça aussitôt pour laisser place au visage espiègle, et elle éclata de son rire si contagieux. Bientôt rejointe par celui, un peu cassé, un peu rouillé, d'Anouk.

Leurs rires l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à l'ascenseur, le réchauffant comme un feu de joie.


	11. A coeur ouvert

_Merci les filles ! Clewilan, constructives ou pas, te sreveiws sont toujours un vrai bonheur à lire ! Je devais poster plus tôt mais j'ai été prise d'une envie subite de scones d'où le retard...Bref. Les voici, les deux chapitres tout frais ! ou tout chaud, juste sorti du four..._

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : A coeur ouvert**

_Les __questions__ ne sont __jamais __indiscrètes__. Mais __parfois__ les __réponses__ le sont.  
__Oscar Wilde_

**Chez Emily Weston**

Têtes baissées dans une tentative désespérée de lutter contre le vent qui soufflait toujours, DiNozzo et Gibbs remontèrent la petite allée proprette qui menait au pavillon du Lieutenant Emily Weston. Sonnèrent une fois. Puis une deuxième. Sans résultat. « Elle est peut-être absente » Tenta Tony qui aurait donné cher pour trouver refuge dans la voiture, bien au chaud. La pluie lui dégoulinait dans le cou et il sentait des frissons le parcourir. Si il n'attrapait pas la mort, ce serait bien un miracle. « Après tout on est… » La porte s'ouvrit sur une jolie jeune femme, au teint mat et aux yeux verts. Et de longs cheveux blonds vénitiens que Titien lui-même n'aurait pas reniés. « Emily Weston ?

- Oui. C'est moi. Vous êtes…

- Agent Gibbs et DiNozzo. NCIS. » Ah si j'avais reçu un dollar à chaque fois que je voyais ce froncement de sourcil, songea le jeune italien en exhibant sa carte. Ce regard incrédule, surpris et puis, finalement, inquiet. « Pouvons-nous entrer ? » Emily parut se ressaisir et esquissa un sourire absent. « Bien sûr. » Il pouvait presque entendre son cerveau fonctionner, les neurones tournaient à plein régime, imaginant mille et une raisons de voir le NCIS se pointer au beau milieu d'un samedi après-midi.

« Tenez. Vous avez l'air d'en avoir besoin. » Elle leur offrit une tasse de café brûlant, dont les arômes embaumaient délicieusement le petit salon. Un sain désordre régnait dans la pièce. Des revues –scientifiques- traînaient à gauche et à droite. Un ordinateur dernier cri trônait dans un coin. « Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Nous sommes ici au sujet de Jack Guilligan.

- Jack ? » Encore ce froncement de sourcils. « Est-ce qu'il a des ennuis ?

- Il est mort. Ce matin. » Emily parut accuser le choc, vacillant comme si on venait de la frapper violemment au ventre. « Non. Ce n'est pas…j'étais avec lui hier soir et il allait parfaitement bien, croyez moi. Vous devez faire erreur.

- Désolé, Mlle Weston mais je crains que non. » Gibbs marqua une pause avant de reprendre. « Il a été assassiné. Hier soir. » Appuya délibérément sur le 'hier soir'. « Mon dieu… » Les yeux verts se perdirent quelques secondes dans le vide, tandis qu'elle se tordait les mains. « Mon dieu… Je… » Puis soudain, elle parut se souvenir de quelque chose. « Anouk ? Est-ce qu'elle…

- Elle va bien. » La jeune femme se détendit momentanément. « La pauvre petite. Elle doit être effondrée…elle vénérait son père. Et c'était réciproque.

- Vous étiez proche d'eux ?

- Je suppose que si vous me posez la question c'est que vous avez déjà une vague idée de la réponse. Oui. J'étais la…maîtresse ? Amante ? Je ne sais pas trop quel est le terme le plus exact. Jack et moi sortions ensemble.

- Depuis longtemps ?

- Ça va faire un an…Ça aurait fait un an, le mois prochain. » Elle écrasa une larme qui menaçait, prenant soin de sauvegarder son maquillage. Tony haussa un sourcil, vaguement impressionné. « Un an ?! Et personne n'en savait rien ?

- Jack était quelqu'un d'extrêmement réservé. Et secret.

- Ça vous arrangeait bien.

- Pardon ?

- Et bien…vous étiez sa subordonnée, s'il décidait de mettre votre relation au grand jour, vous risquiez d'avoir des ennuis. » Emily lui lança un regard offusqué. « Premièrement, si notre relation devenait 'publique', je n'aurais pas été la seule à avoir des ennuis. Deuxièmement, il n'était pas mon supérieur, strictement parlant. Nous travaillions dans le même bâtiment, certes. Mais mon rayon, ce ne sont pas les microorganismes mais les aliments.

- Vous êtes diététicienne. ?

- Nutritionniste. J'essaie de travailler en collaboration avec les corps de Marines basés en Irak, afin de prévoir des approvisionnements qui vont répondre au mieux à leurs besoins, et aux différentes variables. » Comme Gibbs haussait un sourcil intrigué, elle ajouta. « Taille, poids. Mais aussi les efforts réalisés. La température extérieure. Etc.

- Et que faisais le Dr Guilligan ? » La jeune femme haussa les épaules, en signe d'ignorance. « Top secret. Il n'avait le droit d'en parler strictement à personne.

- Pas même à vous ?

- Vous connaissez la définition du mot 'top secret', n'est-ce pas ? Et vous savez qu'on ne plaisante pas avec ça, dans l'armée. Ce n'est pas parce que Jack, ou moi, n'avons pas été nous battre, ou ne portons pas d'armes, que nous ne savons pas protéger les hommes qui se dévouent à notre pays ! » Ses yeux bruns lançaient des éclairs. « Nous n'aurions jamais trahi leur confiance !

- Semper Fi. » Lâcha tranquillement Gibbs en notant quelque chose. Elle parut se détendre légèrement. « Excusez-moi. Je…j'ai du mal à croire que toute cette histoire…vous pensez que ça pourrait avoir un lien avec son travail ?

- Possible. Vous étiez avec lui hier soir ?

- C'est ce que je vous ai dit… » Ecarquillant les yeux. « Vous ne croyez pas que c'est moi qui…

- Qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Dîner. Discuter. Et Jack est rentré chez lui… Anouk n'était pas chez eux, et il m'a offert de venir passer la soirée avec lui. Mais j'ai refusé.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'avais du travail en retard. Alors je suis rentrée directement, et j'ai travaillé une bonne partie de la nuit. Seule. » Comme ils n'avaient pas l'air très convaincus, Emily ajouta. « Je n'aurais jamais fait de mal à Jack, vous savez. C'était le premier type vraiment bien avec qui je sortais. Le premier qui ne remarquait pas d'abord si j'avais oublié de me maquiller, ou si mon décolleté était plus plongeant que d'habitude mais plutôt si j'avais lu le dernier article du Nature. » Elle se mordit les lèvres, les larmes aux yeux. « Il va tellement me manquer. Je l'aimais, je n'avais aucune raison de le tuer.

- Et y avait-il des personnes qui auraient eu des raisons de le faire ?

- Non !

- Sa fille a l'air de penser le contraire. » Emily soupira légèrement. « Anouk…comment dire…c'est une enfant adorable, brillante et attachante. Jack en était tellement fier. Il a reçu des tas de récompenses scientifiques très prestigieuses pour son travail et, la plupart du temps, c'est tout juste s'il se donnait la peine d'aller les chercher. Mais je peux vous assurer que ses yeux n'ont jamais autant brillé que le jour où sa fille a remporté le concours de science. Et qu'il n'aurait jamais manqué une de ses réunions de parents.

- Je ne vois pas où est le mal là-dedans. » Coupa Tony, pas véritablement sensible aux témoignages d'amour paternel. « Au contraire.

- Jack emmenait sa fille partout avec lui. Voyages. Séminaires. Combien de fois je l'ai vu traîner dans les couloirs du labo…

- C'était autorisé ?

- Non. Pas du tout. Mais il se trouve que Jack était une formidable valeur ajoutée pour le labo. Personne ne l'ignorait. Rien que son nom était un gage de qualité…

- Il en profitait ? » Elle sourit. « Oui, mais d'une façon totalement innocente. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'on lui faisait des faveurs… Il pensait que ce serait la même chose pour tout le monde. » Elle secoua la tête, pour se concentrer de nouveau sur le sujet. « Quoiqu'il en soit…lorsque Jack était là, on était sûr que sa fille n'était pas très loin. Et je ne trouvais pas ça très sain…cette ado qui passait autant de temps avec des adultes. Elle n'a quasiment pas d'amies de son âge. Ne sort jamais, ne va jamais aux fêtes... Et, bon sang, vous devriez essayer d'avoir une conversation avec elle ! C'est incroyable. Je vous jure, elle parle comme un élève en fin de cycle universitaire. Un très bon élève. C'est…dérangeant.

- Vous le lui avez dit ? » Emily eut un petit rire étrange. « Une fois, j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devrait pas lui parler de tout, sans réserve. Qu'il devait la protéger un peu…

- Et ?

- Il m'a regardé comme si j'avais perdu la raison. Et il m'a dit qu'on ne protégeait pas les enfants en leur cachant la vérité… que si Anouk voulait savoir comment le monde tournait, c'était son devoir de père de le lui expliquer. Je ne crois pas qu'il s'apercevait de ce qui se passait vraiment…

- Ce qui se passait ?

- Il la traitait comme on le ferait d'une épouse. Jack… » La jeune femme eut un sourire attendri. « Il était adorable. Mais c'était un intellectuel, totalement coupé de la réalité. Il vivait dans ses bouquins et ses éprouvettes. Ce qui en faisait un homme parfait, attentionné et cultivé. Mais comme maître de maison…C'est Anouk qui faisait les courses, la cuisine, la vaisselle et réglait les factures qu'il oubliait de payer une fois sur deux. Un jour, elle m'a avoué qu'elle s'en chargeait depuis la mort de sa mère. Elle avait 7 ans ! » Gibbs referma silencieusement son carnet, et se releva, signifiant que l'interrogatoire était clos. Il s'interrogeait sur la façon dont tournait ce drôle de ménage à trois. Est-ce que Guilligan aurait pu abuser de sa fille ? Est-ce qu'il lui aurait fait du mal, volontairement ? Ou bien s'était-il simplement raccroché de toutes ses forces à la seule chose qu'il lui restait d'une femme qu'il avait adorée ? Et, surtout, en quoi cela pouvait-il être lié à son meurtre ?

Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser du Lieutenant Weston dont la voix semblait chargée de rancune contenue, ou peut-être même de jalousie. De la jalousie envers une enfant de 14 ans. Emily dut remarquer son air préoccupé, parce qu'elle ajouta, comme si elle avait lu en lui. « Je n'étais pas jalouse d'Anouk, Agent Gibbs. J'étais inquiète pour elle, c'est tout.

- Elle me semble relativement équilibrée.

- Oui. C'est vrai. Je crois…je crois qu'elle a cet avantage sur son père. Elle a la tête sur les épaules, et le sens des réalités. Mais…Même si elle a une conversation d'adulte, des réflexions d'adulte, et bien, ce n'est qu'une enfant. » Elle se tut quelques secondes. « Et ça, Jack l'oubliait souvent. »


	12. Secret Dévoilé ?

**Chapitre 11 : Secret dévoilé ? **

_On__ cherche__ le__ bien __sans__ le __trouver__, __et __l__'__on__ trouve __le __mal __sans __le__ chercher__.__  
__Démocrite_

Pendant ce temps, quelques blocs plus loin, Ziva et McGee se heurtaient de plein fouet au secret militaire. Deux heures qu'on les baladait de services en services, dix interlocuteurs différents qui avaient tous la même réponse : 'On ne peut rien vous dire sans autorisation spéciale'. Finalement, la diplomatie durement acquise au bout de plusieurs années de travail au NCIS avait fini par rendre les armes et Ziva avait 'exigé' qu'on les conduise _immédiatement_ au bureau de Guilligan. Et à son supérieur. Apparemment, son entraînement d'agent du Mossad n'avait pas tout à fait déserté ses veines, parce que, après ce petit speech, il avait fallu moins de dix minutes pour qu'on les amène à bon port. Avec la promesse de ramener le directeur des lieux dans la minute.

Le laboratoire où travaillait le Dr Guilligan regorgeait de machines ultrasophistiquées, d'ordinateurs dernier cri. Tandis que McGee avait l'expression d'un gamin devant la vitrine d'un confiseur, la jeune femme étudiait tout cela d'un œil plus…circonspect. La technologie ne l'impressionnait pas vraiment. Même si elle reconnaissait, sans aucun doute, le talent de ses collègues pour faire 'parler' un ordinateur ou un téléphone portable, on ne lui ôterait jamais de l'idée que rien ne valait la bonne vieille méthode du 'poing-couteau-beretta'. Elle pouvait faire parler n'importe qui, sur n'importe quoi, avec le bon matériel.

Alors pendant que McGee salivait d'envie devant dieu savait quelle machine qui devait pouvoir faire changer le sens de rotation des planètes au moins, Ziva cherchait un être humain avec qui elle pourrait discuter. Accessoirement, se passer les nerfs. Et plus, si affinités. Pour le moment, elle ne distinguait qu'une masse d'hommes et femmes en blouse blanche qui échangeaient des regards de conspirateurs, des phrases aussi longues qu'obscures et des feuilles pleines de signes cabalistiques que son collègue lui avait signalés comme étant des formules chimiques. Rien qui ne puisse susciter son intérêt. Apparemment, la nouvelle de la mort de leur confrère s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre, parce que tous jetaient des regards en coin aux deux agents du NCIS qui hantaient les couloirs, en évitant soigneusement de leur adresser la parole.

Soudain elle l'aperçut, penché sur le bureau de leur victime. Un petit homme maigrichon, avec des cheveux noirs raides comme des baguettes et des lunettes de myope. Harry Potter avec une blouse blanche. Il sifflotait un air entêtant qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier. « Salut ! » Le garçon sursauta, comme pris en faute, et recula précipitamment. « Ah..euh…bonjour, madame.

- Agent David, corrigea-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse. Il se mit à bafouiller deux fois plus. « Pardon. Désolé. Je…euh…cherche un crayon. » Avec un sourire mielleux, elle lui tendit un stylo plume, pointe en avant comme si elle allait le poignarder. « Tenez. Autre chose ?

- Euh…non. Merci… » Il allait se liquéfier sur place si elle continuait comme ça. Ziva décida que le jeu avait assez duré. Et composa une attitude plus professionnelle. « Vous connaissiez bien le Dr Guilligan ?

- Oui. Nous travaillions ensemble sur plusieurs projets.

- Quel genre ?

- Je suis désolé, Madame…agent David, mais c'est strictement confidentiel. » Bon sang, mais ils n'allaient jamais s'en sortir ! « Je comprends. Mais en dehors du travail…vous étiez…amis ? » Le garçon fronça les sourcils, comme si la question était particulièrement incongrue. « Oh. Non. Le Dr Guilligan ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup d'amis, vous savez. Il vivait seul avec sa fille.

- Et…avait-il une petite amie ?

- Non. Je ne crois pas.

- De quoi parliez-vous, alors ?

- Du travail. Mais c'est…

- Top secret. Je sais. »

Au moment, où Ziva sentait son calme s'évaporer définitivement, la porte vitrée du Directeur des recherches s'ouvrit sur un Capitaine en uniforme impeccable qui leur fit signe d'entrer. Cheveux grisonnants, un regard pénétrant, une carrure d'athlète, Imposant, était le mot qui venait immédiatement à l'esprit lorsque vous observiez le Capitaine McNamara. Mais lorsqu'il souriait, on voyait immédiatement à qui on avait affaire : un gros nounours. D'ailleurs, son bureau était orné de photos de famille où on le voyait, des enfants dans les bras ; ou jouant avec eux.

« Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Nous sommes ici au sujet du Dr Guilligan. » McNamara se frotta les yeux, assumant brutalement sa soixantaine. « Oui. J'ai entendu parler de ça…Quelle tragédie.

- Nous avons besoin de savoir sur quoi il travaillait avant son assassinat. » Ziva avait bien conscience d'être brutale, et que ce type ne méritait pas ça. Il avait l'air sincèrement touché et…c'était sans doute comme perdre un membre de son équipe. Peut-être pas exactement pareil. Mais, c'était un fait que les êtres humains ressentent ce besoin de créer des liens avec leurs semblables. Surtout s'ils partagent plus que le goût pour les pizzas sans anchois ou les comédies musicales. Elle-même s'était attachée à ses collègues. Et, dieu sait qu'elle avait appris à ses dépends que se lier avec des gens qui mettaient leur vie en danger tous les jours, n'était pas une chose à faire si on ne voulait pas se retrouver à sangloter dans son oreiller. Sauf qu'être totalement insensible, froide et distante…ce n'était pas si facile à faire, contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient tous. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle songeait à ça, tout à coup ? Ziva David, ton séjour en Amérique a tendance à te ramollir. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as vu cette gosse, ce matin… Elle secoua la tête pour se concentrer à nouveau sur l'interrogatoire que McGee avait repris en mains.

« Je comprends bien que vous ne puissiez pas entrer dans les détails mais pourriez-vous, au moins, nous dire si cela aurait pu susciter des jalousies ? Ou des rancunes ? Y avait-il quelque chose dans ce que le Dr Guilligan faisait qui aurait pu le mettre en danger ?

- Non.

- Et pourtant, il est mort. » S'énerva la jeune femme. Il lui fallait de l'action sous peu, ou elle allait devenir complètement dingue. Elle avait besoin de sa dose d'adrénaline pour effacer l'image qui la hantait. Le visage torturé d'Anouk. Elle avait presque le même âge que…Non. Ça suffit. Bon sang, si ton père te voyait te laisser aller à tes émotions de la sorte… tu serais morte.

« Ecoutez…j'appréciais énormément Jack, comme nous tous. Et nous sommes bouleversés de ce qui s'est passé mais vous allez devoir trouver votre coupable ailleurs. » La voix du capitaine avait fusé, tranchante et froide. Les deux agents se rappelèrent soudain qu'ils étaient face à un militaire, et non pas seulement à un grand-père gâteau.

- Excusez-moi. Nous sommes partis du mauvais pied. » Se radoucit Ziva. « Y a-t-il quelque chose dans le comportement de votre subordonné qui ait pu vous laisser deviner ce qui allait arriver ?

- Si cela avait été le cas, j'aurais fait mon possible pour l'empêcher. Non, croyez-moi que je regrette, mais je ne pensais pas que Jack ait pu être en danger.

- Bien, Monsieur. Nous vous remercions. » Les deux agents prirent rapidement congé, et rejoignirent le parking.

« Ils nous mentent ! Trépignait Ziva en frappant contre le tableau de bord. Ils nous mentent tous et nous ne pouvons rien…

- Ils ne mentent pas. Ils protègent leurs recherches…Tu sais, c'est un domaine qui subit de fortes pressions de toutes parts, politique, budgétaire... Sans compter l'espionnage industriel.

- Et, ça, d'après toi, ça justifie un meurtre ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que la mort de Guilligan est liée à son travail ? » La jeune femme le foudroya du regard. « Et ce serait quoi d'autre, McGee ? Non, je suis certaine que si on veut nous cacher à ce point ce qu'il faisait, ce n'est pas sans raison.

- Pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas de joindre un de tes contacts ? Le Directeur, par exemple ?

- Le Directeur a d'autres chiens à battre, en ce moment.

- Chats à fouetter. » Elle fronça les sourcils, prenant un virage particulièrement serré. « Peu importe, McGee. De toutes façons, on ne saura sans doute jamais ce qui se trame dans ce labo…

- Pourquoi est-ce que cela te met si en colère ?

- Je ne suis pas en colère. » Lâcha-t-elle froidement, d'un ton signifiant que la discussion était close. McGee se renfonça sagement dans son siège. Le reste du trajet se fit dans le plus grand silence, à peine rompu par le sifflotement de la jeune femme.

De retour de chez Emily Weston, Gibbs descendit directement au laboratoire d'Abby, sans savoir ce qu'il cherchait exactement. La conversation avec la jeune femme l'avait perturbé. Il ne pouvait pas croire que cet homme ait abusé de sa fille, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Anouk était peut-être choquée par ce qui s'était passé mais rien dans sa chambre, dans son attitude ne laissait penser que… Le Marine avala une longue gorgée de café, espérant que sa drogue favorite parviendrait à lui éclaircir les idées : jusqu'ici, la caféine était une des rares choses dans sa vie qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné.

°°°OOO°°°

La première chose qu'il remarqua, c'est un attroupement anormal. Abby et Anouk étaient là, bien sûr. Mais il y avait aussi Ducky. Et Tony. Le légiste avait l'air profondément choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Abby était au bord des larmes et serrait la main de la jeune fille si fort que ses jointures avaient blanchies. Mais cette dernière ne bronchait pas, elle se contentait de fixer l'écran d'un air impénétrable. Quant à Tony...il regardait tour à tour ses collègues, sans avoir l'air de bien comprendre de quoi il était question.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Oh Gibbs… » Une tornade brune se jeta à son cou, manquant de le renverser. « C'est vraiment horrible…

- Quoi ? » Abby ne répondit pas, se contentant de le serrer un peu plus fort. Peu habitué à ce silence de la part de sa scientifique, Gibbs quêta une explication du côté de DiNozzo qui se contenta de hausser les épaules, en signe d'ignorance. C'est Ducky qui vint à sa rescousse. « Jethro. Je crains que nous n'ayons trouvé un sérieux mobile de meurtre. » Lâcha-t-il sombrement, au moment où McGee et Ziva déboulaient dans le labo.


	13. Le pire est toujours possible

_Pour me faire pardonner de ce cliffangher, je vais poster trois chapitres d'un seul coup aujourd'hui. Et puis dles deux derniers, ainsi que l'épilogue, demain. Et oui, parce que je repars vendredi et que je n'ai pas le courage de vous faire patienter une semaine de plus.  
_

_Merci de tout vos commentaires.._.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Le pire est toujours possible…**

_La __perfection __des __moyens__ et__ la__ confusion__ des __buts__ semblent__ caractériser__ notre__ époque__.__  
__Alb ert Einstein_

Il lui fallut cinq minutes pour détacher la laborantine de son cou, et reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Doucement, il renvoya Anouk dans le bureau de Jen. Calma ses trois agents qui se chamaillaient d'une bonne claque derrière la tête et se pencha sur l'écran d'ordinateur qui semblait être la raison de tout ce chambardement. Il ne voyait strictement rien, si ce n'est une longue série de formules chimiques et un listing de chiffres. « Je t'écoute, Duck.

- Notre ami faisait des recherches sur le virus Influenza.

- La grippe ?

- La grippe aviaire pour être précis.

- Il faisait quoi avec ça ?

- Apparemment, il étudiait la façon dont elle pouvait se transmettre aux hommes. » Près de lui, Abby fronça les sourcils. « Je croyais que ce n'était pas possible. Que ce n'était pas contagieux.

- Si. Certaines souches le sont…Mais pour le moment, elles ne se sont pas développées. Mais le gouvernement tente d'anticiper une épidémie éventuelle. Parce que si jamais elle venait à se déclarer et que nous n'étions pas prêts… » Ducky laissa glisser une pause dramatique. « Les conséquences seraient catastrophiques. Les prédictions déclarent 1 million 7 de morts rien qu'aux Etats-Unis.» Gibbs fronça les sourcils, tentant de démêler l'implication de la Navy dans tout cela. « Donc, Guilligan travaillait sur quoi ? Des genres de vaccins ? » Questionna Tony. « Pas exactement…

- Duck !

- Le vaccin est encore au stade expérimental.

- Testé sur des rats ?

- Non. Dans ce cas précis, l'OMS a déclaré que le porc se trouvait être le maillon clé d'une éventuelle pandémie. Proche de nous, et dans l'entourage immédiat de la basse-cour, c'est un intermédiaire idéal entre virus humains et animaux. Ils contractent le virus H5N1 de la volaille qui peut ensuite muter dans une forme transmissible à l'homme. Au moment de la grippe espagnole c'est le porc qui s'est trouvé responsable de l'apparition des nouvelles souches virales ; on a d'ailleurs…

- Ducky !

- Excuse-moi. Les tests ont donc commencés sur des porcs mais, aussi proches de nous qu'il soit, le porc n'en reste pas moins un cousin lointain. » Le Marine retint sa respiration, craignant de comprendre ce que son ami tentait de lui dire. « Tu veux dire qu'ils sont passés aux humains ?

- D'après les données de cette clé, oui.

- Mais ce n'est pas autorisé, devina-t-il. Le légiste secoua la tête très lentement. « Non. Je n'ai rien lu allant dans ce sens, toujours.

- Dans ce cas…comment… » Commença McGee, incrédule. « Ils testent leurs vaccins…illégalement ?

- C'est même pire que cela, Timothy. Ils inoculent des virus modifiés, puis le vaccin pour le tester. » Un frisson d'horreur traversa le groupe, puis la petite voix d'Abby s'éleva. « Mais sur qui ?

- Des villageois, au Rwanda.

- Pourquoi personne ne dit rien ?

- L'argent, ma chère Abigaïl ; en 2004 après la première alerte, les USA ont commandé plus de deux millions de doses de vaccins contre la souche H5N1. C'est du pain béni pour les laboratoires. » La jeune femme déglutit avec difficulté, les larmes aux yeux. Tendrement, Gibbs glissa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la réconforter. Lui-même aurait bien eu besoin d'un des célèbres câlins de la scientifique. « Avec quel laboratoire collaboraient Guilligan et son équipe ?

- Il n'y a aucun nom. Seulement, des données plus ou moins cryptées. Si sa fille ne nous avait pas aidés, nous y serions encore… » Les yeux luisant de colère, Ziva frappa violement du poing sur la table. « Je savais qu'ils essayaient de nous cacher autre chose que le contenu de leurs recherches !

- DiNozzo, Ziva, vous allez me chercher le Capitaine McNamara. »

°°°OOO°°°

**Salle d'interrogatoire**

« Je vous jure que je ne savais pas ! » Deux heures enfermé dans un minuscule local, avec un Gibbs littéralement hors de lui, et le Capitaine avait perdu de sa superbe. Un mince filet de sueur coulait de son front qu'il épongeait sans cesse. Un petit tas de mouchoirs en papier s'amoncelait à côté de lui. « Je-ne-peux-pas-le-croire ». Articula Gibbs, froidement. « Guilligan était votre homme. Le plus recherché. La star. Je ne peux pas croire une seule seconde que vous ne sachiez pas ce qu'il faisait…

- Je lui faisais confiance ! N'est-ce pas la même chose pour vous, Agent Gibbs ? Ne vous ait-il jamais arrivé de découvrir des choses que vous n'auriez jamais soupçonnées, chez vos agents ? » Un bref flash de la mission Grenouille traversa l'esprit du Marine, qui secoua la tête. « Il ne s'agit pas de moi, ici. Quel est le nom du laboratoire avec lequel vous travaillez ?

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire ! » De rage, Gibbs envoya valser les mouchoirs qui s'éparpillèrent en une sorte de neige blanche. « Vous n'avez pas le choix ! Dans quelques heures, mes agents vont ramener un mandat qui nous permettra de fouiller absolument tous vos dossiers. Nous pourrions tous gagner du temps, si vous acceptiez de coopérer ! »

C'était un coup de bluff. Les services juridiques leur avaient clairement fait comprendre que jamais, jamais, ils n'auraient le droit de mettre leur nez dans les affaires hautement confidentielles de Bethesda. Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient cacher de pire. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était tenir sa promesse faite à une jeune fille et retrouver le salopard qui avait tué son père. Et il la tiendrait, quoiqu 'il lui en coûte. Tant pis, si ça impliquait de s'attirer des ennuis venus de haut. Il avait renvoyé ses agents éplucher les relevés téléphoniques de Guilligan, on ne savait jamais : il avait peut-être tenté de contacter un journaliste, ou autre, pour lui faire part de son enquête. Ducky et Abby repassaient les données de la clé USB en revue. Au cas où ils auraient laissé passer un détail. Et Jenny était toujours avec Anouk, occupée à lui changer les idées. Ou à se changer les idées. C'était donc une affaire entre le Capitaine et lui.

Menaçant, Gibbs s'approcha de McNamara, lui soufflant à l'oreille. « Je veux le nom de ce labo. Maintenant. » L'espace d'un instant, le temps sembla se cristalliser dans la petite salle d'interrogatoire. McNamara pâlit. « Je n'ai pas le droit… » Répéta-t-il, mais sa voix tremblait et l'assurance qu'il affichait en arrivant avait bel et bien disparu. Sentant qu'il flanchait, Gibbs s'engouffra dans la brèche, tête baissée. C'était maintenant ou jamais. « Il y a, là-haut, une enfant de 14 ans qui a découvert le corps de son père. Une enfant qui adorait son père…et qui n'a plus personne. Vous la connaissez, je crois ?

- …

- Vous la connaissez. Vous connaissiez son père. Et il est peut-être mort à cause de ce que vous faites dans ce labo ! » Le Capitaine jetait des regards affolés autour de lui, comme si il attendait que quelqu'un ne vienne à sa rescousse. « Vous leur devez bien ça… » L'homme ferma les yeux, déglutissant bruyamment. « Medicorps » Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle rauque. « Medicorps. C'est Franck Epps qui se chargeait de la liaison entre Bethesda et le labo. Mais je vous jure que je ne savais pas ce qu'ils faisaient de nos recherches…Nous nous contentions de leur fournir les résultats. Ils devaient se charger de mettre au point le vaccin. Je vous le promets. Si Jack m'avait mis au courant, nous les aurions immédiatement dénoncés à l'OMS. Nous sommes des scientifiques, pas des sortes de Dr Frankenstein.

- Où étiez-vous, hier soir vers 21h00 ?

- Chez…moi. Chez moi avec mes petits-enfants, ils sont venus de Georgie pour l'anniversaire de ma femme. Il y a une dizaine de personnes qui peuvent témoigner. » D'un seul coup, le Capitaine reprenait son calme. « Je n'y suis pour rien. » Gibbs était tout disposé à le croire. Cet homme était peut-être un menteur, mais pas un assassin. Et lorsqu'il disait ne pas être au courant des malversations de Medicorps…il disait sans doute vrai. « Bien.

- Je peux y aller ?

- Bien sûr. Vous avez toujours été libre de vos mouvements… » Dit tranquillement le Marine en ramassant son dossier. McNamara ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il allait ajouter quelque chose mais finalement se retint. La culpabilité était une chose incroyable, elle pouvait vous faire faire n'importe quoi. Comme vous dissuader de porter plainte contre un agent du NCIS trop zélé. Il réajusta son uniforme et rejoignit la sortie. Puis au moment de partir…

« Si jamais un dixième de ce que vous m'avez raconté est vrai…je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. » Gibbs le fixa silencieusement un instant, puis se releva pour se retrouver à sa hauteur. « Capitaine. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, on ne peut pas se méfier de tout le monde, constamment.

- J'aurai dû…Peu importe. Rien ne sert de pleurer sur le lait renversé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, Monsieur.

- Pour Jack, il est trop tard. Mais si sa fille a besoin de quoi que ce soit…

- Je lui transmettrai, Monsieur. »

« Où est-il ? » Aboya Gibbs à l'adresse de la secrétaire qui contrôlait les allers et venues dans le bureau d'Epps. Julia, comme l'indiquait son badge, se recroquevilla dans son siège, se demandant visiblement ce qu'elle avait fait pour susciter la colère de cet agent et ses collègues. Ils avaient jaillis comme des boulets de canon dans Medicorps, presque enfoncé la porte de son supérieur et s'étaient retournés vers elle, menaçants, en s'apercevant qu'il n'était pas là.

« Où est-il ? » Répéta celui qui semblait être le chef, en la toisant de son mètre quatre-vingt. « Je ne sais pas, Monsieur. Il est parti ce matin, il ne m'a pas dit ou. Simplement d'annuler tous ses rendez-vous… » L'agent se tendit brusquement comme si on l'avait frappé. « Je vais avoir besoin de son numéro de portable. Et d'une description de sa voiture. »

°°°OOO°°°

**MTAC**

« Jethro. Cette affaire est bien au-dessus de nous, tu le sais. Il ne s'agit plus seulement d'un meurtre. » Assise dans les fauteuils confortables du MTAC, Jenny Shepard tentait de canaliser la colère de son agent. L'avis de recherche sur Epps avait été lancé mais il était peu probable que cela aboutisse quelque part. Leur suspect avait, en effet, acheté deux billets d'avion pour le Mexique, en fin de matinée. Et les chances de lui mettre la main dessus étaient faibles. Bien sûr, les polices des frontières, les douanes, le recherchaient mais Epps était un homme puissant, avec beaucoup d'argent et de relations. En attendant, sa fuite ressemblait à des aveux. « J'ai mis Fornell sur le coup. Il nous avertira si jamais ils le trouvent. Une enquête a été lancée, à la demande de l'OMS, sur les pratiques du labo. Et des hommes ont été envoyés sur place, pour constater les dégâts. . De toutes façons, cela ne relève plus de notre juridiction. Ni même de nos compétences.

- C'est notre meilleur suspect !

- Jethro. Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, s'il te plaît. Il s'agit de tests médicaux illégaux…sur des humains ! Le meurtre de Guilligan n'est plus à l'ordre du jour.

- C'est ce que tu vas dire à sa fille ? Que la vie de son père est moins importante que celle de ces gens ? » Jenny ferma longuement les paupières, l'air infiniment las. « Est-ce que tu as une preuve de sa culpabilité ? Je veux dire, une preuve solide. Une empreinte, un dossier…n'importe quoi.

- Il est forcément lié à tout cela. Sinon, comment expliques-tu qu'il se soit volatilisé justement le jour où Guilligan est assassiné ?

- C'est peut-être une simple coïncidence. » Gibbs haussa les sourcils. « Je sais que tu ne crois pas aux coïncidences mais comment aurait-il pu savoir ? Rien n'a filtré. » L'agent stoppa soudain, face à sa supérieure. « Il y a une taupe à Bethesda. Quelqu'un qui l'aura prévenu qu'on enquêtait. » Réalisa-t-il, brusquement. Avec un léger sourire. « Tu vois, Jen, c'est pour ça que tu n'aurais jamais dû quitter le terrain. » Mais sa remarque n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Au lieu de lui renvoyer son sourire, Jenny détourna vivement la tête. Dans la clarté de l'écran plasma ses yeux luisaient étrangement. « Eh. Ça va ?

- Très bien. » Lâcha-t-elle, mais le tremblement dans sa voix, lui, disait exactement le contraire. Gibbs s'approcha doucement, et l'obligea à le regarder. « Il est tard et tu es fatiguée…tu devrais rentrer. Occupe-toi d'Anouk.

- Que vas-tu faire ? Questionna-t-elle, méfiante.

- Rentrer. On reprendra tout ça, demain. De toutes façons, il est trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit. » Et, ajouta-t-il, in petto, il avait besoin de réfléchir. Seul. Bourbon, bateau et sardines à l'huile pour tenir la nuit. Il fallait savoir s'arrêter pour mieux repartir.


	14. Regrets et incertitudes

Chapitre 13 : Regrets et incertitudes…

**Chapitre 13 : Regrets et incertitudes…**

_Yesterday,  
All my troubles seemed so far away  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Les Beatles. _

Jenny repoussa doucement la porte de la bibliothèque derrière elle, avec un sourire attendri. Anouk parcourait les rayonnages des yeux, une expression ravie sur le visage. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'enquête, elle paraissait pleinement dans son élément. Détendue. Jen entrapercevait enfin ce qu'avait dû être la véritable Anouk : une jeune fille curieuse, intelligente et assoiffée de connaissance. En découvrant la bibliothèque, les yeux turquoise s'étaient éclairés, brillant d'intérêt.

Noémie leur avait préparé un dîner auquel la brunette n'avait quasiment pas touché, constata tristement Jen en regardant l'assiette encore pleine qui trônait sur la table. Elle n'avait pas insisté. Peut-être aurait-elle dû ? La rouquine soupira. Elle n'était pas douée avec les enfants. Ils ne l'avaient jamais véritablement intéressée, et elle ne savait pas comment leur parler. Pour elle, il s'agissait d'une espèce à part entière – aussi mystérieuse qu'effrayante. Pourtant, une fois de temps en temps, le courant passait sans qu'elle ne puisse réellement s'expliquer pourquoi. Ni comment Gibbs avait pu le sentir.

« Señora ? » La voix chantante de sa domestique la fit sursauter. « Noémie ! Vous m'avez fait peur !

- Je suis désolée, Señora. Je voulais simplement vous dire que j'avais préparé le lit de la jeune señorita. » Son regard se posa sur l'assiette encore pleine qu'elle débarrassa d'un air navré. « Elle n'a pas aimé ? Voulez-vous que je lui prépare autre chose ? » Jen secoua la tête, fatiguée. « Ce n'est pas la peine, Noémie…cela ne servirait à rien, j'en ai peur. » Combien de temps fallait-il pour retrouver l'appétit après la mort de son père ? Et pour reprendre une vie normale ? Y avait-il des délais ? Est-ce que cela variait en fonction des âges ? « Pardon, vous disiez ?

- Puis-je faire autre chose pour vous ?

- Non, merci. Vous pouvez y aller.» Relevant soudain les yeux vers la jeune hispanique, elle demanda. « Vous avez des enfants, Noémie ?

- Si, Señora. Un garçon, Félix. » Le visage de la jeune femme rayonnait de fierté et l'agent se sentit vaguement coupable de n'avoir même pas pensé à lui poser la question plus tôt. Cela faisait combien de temps que Noémie travaillait pour elle ? Bientôt trois ans et elle ne s'était jamais interrogée sur sa vie. Passé le contrôle des références avant l'embauche, elle ne considérait plus son employée que comme…son employée, justement. L'idée qu'elle put avoir une famille, un mari ne l'avait même pas effleurée. Jethro avait tort. Elle n'avait aucun don particulier pour les 'relations publiques' – même si il ne les appelait pas tout à fait ainsi. « Quel âge a-t-il ?

- 8 ans. » Noémie paraissait si jeune…puis l'idée que c'était elle qui était vieille lui traversa l'esprit. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à fonder de famille, sa carrière passait avant tout. Elle se disait qu'elle avait largement le temps pour le reste… Peut-être avait elle laissé passer sa chance. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Des enfants…et puis quoi, encore ? Un chien ? Un gentil mari et des tartes dans le four ? Elle serait probablement devenue complètement cinglée au bout d'une semaine. De toutes façons, aujourd'hui il était trop tard. Elle avait fait de mauvais choix, c'était un fait. Aussi bien professionnels que personnels, mais à quoi bon se lamenter sur ce que l'on n'avait pas fait…on ne revenait jamais en arrière. Même si on le souhaitait de toutes ses forces. « Noémie ?

- Si ?

- Votre fils…non, rien. » La jeune femme reposa l'assiette qu'elle venait de laver et considéra sa patronne d'un air grave. « Vous vous inquiétez pour la jeune señorita ?

- Non. Si…Vous pensez que j'aurai dû insister pour qu'elle termine son assiette ? » Un sourire amusé fit pétiller les yeux chocolat. « Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, Señora. Elle mangera lorsqu'elle en aura envie. Les enfants ne se laissent pas mourir de faim ou de froid…ils savent ce dont ils ont besoin, d'instinct. Il faut simplement être là pour le leur donner. » Jenny hocha pensivement la tête. Est-ce qu'elle serait capable de faire ça ? De se soucier d'une autre personne qu'elle-même, de quelqu'un qui dépendrait entièrement d'elle et qui… «Noémie, passez-moi la bouteille de bourbon, s'il vous plaît. On dirait que je suis en contact radio avec mon horloge biologique. » Perplexe, la jeune femme s'exécuta. Horloge biologique ne faisait sans doute pas partie de son vocabulaire courant, et c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi. « Merci, vous pouvez y aller. Et…merci pour… » Elle salua sa remarque d'un geste vague englobant, espérait-elle, le bourbon, le repas et la conversation. Son employée lui sourit, rassurante. « Tout se passera bien. Buenas noches, Señora. »

_**Plus tard**_

Jenny reprit la bouteille de bourbon et la souleva, dans l'idée de se servir un second verre. La voix grave et chaude de Gibbs résonna soudain à ses oreilles. '_Tu vois, Jen…ce n'est pas la première gorgée qui compte, ni même la seconde. C'est la troisième. La troisième gorgée te réchauffe de l'intérieur et te vide la tête. Cet instant ne dure qu'une minuscule seconde. Ensuite, tu passes ta soirée à le rechercher au fond de tous les verres d'alcool que tu boiras. Et tu ne la retrouveras jamais. Peu importe le nombre de verres.' _L'image d'Anouk dormant l'étage au-dessus affleura à sa mémoire. Elle était sous sa responsabilité, ce second verre n'était pas une bonne idée. Il risquait trop d'être suivi d'un troisième, puis…Vaguement coupable, la rouquine rangea la bouteille dans le bar et s'en éloigna prestement.

Là-haut, la jeune fille avait fini par s'endormir, agrippée à la couverture et les lumières allumées. La jeune femme considéra un instant les marques bleutées sur son poignet, laissées par la poigne de fer, ce matin même. Ce besoin quasi-animal qu'Anouk avait de s'accrocher aux choses comme si l'on risquait de les lui arracher d'un moment à l'autre avait quelque chose de triste et désespéré…

Passant une main tremblante sur son front, elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Soudain, elle aperçut une silhouette qui se découpait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Anouk ? Entre. » La jeune fille se glissa dans le bureau. Vêtue seulement d'une chemise d'homme trop grande qui avait dû appartenir à son père et d'une paire de chaussettes qui tire-bouchonnaient sur ses chevilles, elle avait l'air encore plus frêle que d'ordinaire. Ses cheveux détachés formaient une auréole sombre autour du visage fin. « Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ?

- Non.

- Assied-toi, offrit Jen en désignant la place à côté d'elle. Je n'arrive pas à dormir non plus.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je…beaucoup de choses à penser. Tu veux un verre d'eau ?

- Non, merci. Est-ce que…vous avez trouvé le responsable ? » La directrice détourna brièvement les yeux. « Nous cherchons toujours. Mais nous…l'agent Gibbs ne le laissera pas s'en tirer, crois-moi.

- D'accord. » La jeune fille se perdit dans la contemplation des flammes qui brûlaient dans la cheminée. Soudain, Jen remarqua qu'une larme avait glissé sur la joue pâle, silencieuse et solitaire. « Anouk ? » tenta-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » La brunette tourna la tête vers elle, et elle prit le regard turquoise noyé de larmes de plein fouet, comme une gifle. « Il ne va pas revenir, n'est-ce pas ? Jamais ? » Incapable d'articuler une pensée cohérente, la rouquine l'attira à elle pour la serrer de toutes ses forces. « Même si vous trouviez ce qui s'est passé, il ne reviendra pas, hein ? » Jen regarda autour d'elle, le bureau de son père. Des photos de lui sagement encadrées. Ses livres, ses bouteilles : rien n'avait bougé depuis des années. Elle avait transformé cette pièce en un véritable sanctuaire, s'était murée dans son chagrin et sa quête de vengeance. Elle avait cru que c'était de son devoir, de faire le jour sur cette histoire. Qu'elle finirait par se sentir mieux. Mais ce n'était pas vrai… rien de ce qu'elle pouvait faire, ou dire, ne changerait quoi que ce soit à la douloureuse situation : son père était mort, et il l'avait laissée seule. Complètement seule. « Non. Il ne reviendra pas, je suis désolée. » Souffla-t-elle dans les boucles brunes. « Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu es seule…Tout ce qu'il t'a appris…tu ne l'oublieras jamais. Et ça t'aidera à avancer. Peut-être pas tout de suite, ni même dans un mois, mais un jour…je te le promets. »

Gibbs fit, lentement, glisser son pinceau sur le bois soigneusement poncé. Il devait veiller à répartir le vernis d'une façon égale, surtout ne pas faire de coulures ou de traces. Tout devait être absolument parfait. L'odeur entêtante du vernis lui montait doucement à la tête, le laissant un peu étourdi. Le liquide ambré s'étalait sur le bois clair, lui conférant une nouvelle teinte, plus sombre. Mais aussi plus brillante. La coque luisait sous l'ampoule, son pinceau courait tout seul, tout comme ses pensées. Sous l'effet conjoint des vapeurs de vernis, de la fatigue et l'alcool, tout tourbillonnait dans sa tête. Les suspects défilaient devant lui, sifflant sans cesse la même mélodie qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Un air rapide, presque joyeux. Deux oiseaux. Le souvenir de Kelly qui venait se mêler à celui d'Anouk. Le journaliste et son article. Jenny et ses cernes sous les yeux. Est- ce que tout se passait bien, là-bas ?

Finalement, il reposa son pinceau dans un pot de térébenthine et s'allongea à même le sol, dans la sciure et la poussière. Pendant quelques secondes, il fixa le plafond et, bras repliés sous la nuque, ferma les paupières pour mieux écouter le bruit de la pluie cascadant dans la gouttière, juste de l'autre côté du mur. Il sentait le sommeil venir le chercher pour quelques heures d'apaisement, et capitula. Demain serait un autre jour.


	15. La preuve par les plumes

Chapitre 14 : La preuve par les plumes…

**Chapitre 14 : La preuve par les plumes…**

_C'est __affreux__ de __connaître__ le __secret__ d'un __autre__ et de ne pas __pouvoir__ l'__aider__.  
__Anton Pavlovitch Tchekhov_

Caché dans le recoin de l'escalier, Gibbs observait son équipe aux prises avec leur enquête. Ils travaillaient mieux lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas sans cesse en train de guetter son approbation. Ils se laissaient davantage aller, et, une fois de temps en temps, une de leurs théories délirantes s'avérait exacte. Et, concernant cette affaire, plus rien ne l'étonnerait. Il lui semblait déjà avoir atteint les profondeurs de l'âme humaine. Savourant son premier café de la matinée, le marine écoutait donc religieusement les hypothèses fuser…

« On récapitule. »Exigea Tony, en relevant la tête de leur liste de suspects. « Nous avons la petite amie. Le chef furieux. Le labo. Beaucoup de pistes, mais rien de concret. Ziva !

- Quoi ?

- Arrête de fredonner, c'est énervant ! » La jeune femme haussa les épaules. « Désolée. Je ne faisais pas attention. » Revenant à leur enquête. « Je penche pour Epps. Il a le mobile, apparemment pas d'alibi. Et il s'est enfui.

- Mais, coupa Tony, je ne vois pas quelqu'un de la trempe d'Epps aller, lui-même, faire le sale boulot. Il avait forcément un complice. Un complice qui l'a averti que nous n'allions pas tarder à remonter jusqu'à lui. Donc, la question est : qui est-ce ? » Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il poursuivit. « Emily Weston.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ce type avait un lien bizarre avec les femmes. » Ziva laissa échapper un éclat de rire. « C'est toi qui dis ça ?

- Je suis sérieux. Regarde. Une top-modèle. Qui se suicide. Une scientifique trop jolie. Sans alibi.

- 'Trop' jolie pour quoi ? Etre intelligente ? Etre honnête ? Railla la jeune femme.

« Non, trop jolie pour lui. » Désignant le plasma. « Non, mais regarde. Il n'a absolument rien de fantastique. On dirait mon voisin de palier.

- Ton voisin de palier est un scientifique de renommée mondiale ?

- Non. Mais les intellos, ça n'a jamais attiré les filles. En tout cas, pas les top-modèles. Regarde McGee… » Le jeune agent eut le bon goût de ne pas relever, devinant déjà qu'il perdrait ce débat stérile. D'ailleurs, il avait plus intéressant à faire. « Peut-être qu'il était tout simplement gentil avec elles. Peut-être qu'il avait des tas de qualités.

- Ça ne suffit pas. » Ziva s'approcha de lui, yeux plissés. « Ah non ?

- Non. Pas à des femmes de leur…standing.

- Tu devrais revoir tes théories, Tony. Parce que Emily Weston n'a aucun mobile valable, alors que Epps…» Intervint McGee, sans pour autant relever les yeux de sa paperasserie. La jeune israélienne eut un sourire victorieux. « Tu vois… les femmes aiment qu'on ne les traite pas seulement comme des morceaux de viande. Même si c'est une viande de choix. Penses-y, de temps à autre. »

L'agent se rembrunit légèrement et se pencha vers son collègue, lui arrachant presque la liste des mains. « A quoi tu joues, McGuignol ? On a déjà épluché les comptes d'Epps.

- D'Epps, oui. Mais pas ceux de son fils.

- Son fils a six ans, McGee !

- Justement, tu ne trouves pas que 6000 dollars, c'est beaucoup pour un enfant de six ans ? Et il a fait des retraits de 2000 dollars, la veille du meurtre.

- Et bien…peut-être qu'il adore les bonbons ! » Sa remarque fut saluée d'une claque derrière le crâne, cadeau de Gibbs qui rejoignait son bureau à grandes enjambées. « Beau travail, McGee.

- Merci, Patron !

- A qui a été versé cet argent ?

- Euh…je ne sais pas, patron. Il a été retiré en liquide. » Le découragement retomba sur l'équipe : ils avaient la désagréable impression de danser avec un mauvais partenaire. Un pas en avant, deux en arrière. Une valse trop lente. Le silence fut soudain troublé par le sifflement de Ziva, qui reprenait inlassablement la même mélodie. Quelques notes rapides. Joyeuses. Qui rappelait…« Ziva ! » La jeune femme sursauta, prenant conscience qu'elle venait de se remettre à fredonner sans rendre compte. « Désolée, Gibbs. Je…j'ai cette espèce d'air dans le cerveau. » Rire de Tony. « Dans la tête, Ziva. Dans la tête. Quoiqu'il ne soit pas exclu que tu aies de l'air dans le… » Gibbs le foudroya du regard. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Quoi ?

- La musique. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » C'était la même que celle qui l'avait poursuivi toute la nuit. Et cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. « Je…je n'en sais rien.

- Rechantez-la. » Elle le considéra quelques secondes tentant de définir si il était sérieux. Mais Gibbs faisait rarement de plaisanteries…elle s'exécuta donc, perplexe. « Je connais cette chanson…Déclara enfin Tony. Je l'ai déjà entendue quelque part…

- Moi aussi, sinon je ne pourrais pas la chanter mais je ne vois pas où.

- Tu l'as en tête depuis quand ? Questionna Tim, toujours rationnel. Elle prit le temps de la réflexion. « Hier, je crois. » Son visage s'éclaira. « Oui, c'est ça. Hier, en revenant des labos de Bethesda.

- A la radio ? Suggéra Gibbs. C'est McGee qui répondit. « Non. Non, je m'en souviendrais. Nous étions ensemble, je l'aurai entendue.

- Ça devait être quand nous avons discuté avec… » Ziva claqua des doigts. « Harry Potter. » Devant leurs expressions ahuries, elle poursuivit. « Tu sais…ce garçon avec sa blouse.

- Ils avaient tous une blouse.

- Les cheveux noirs. Les lunettes rondes. Mais si ! Il cherchait un stylo dans le tiroir de Guilligan.

- Ah oui. Je vois. C'était lui qui sifflait ça… » Au même moment, Tony se redressa d'un bond et claqua ses mains sur ses cuisses, en signe de victoire. « Jules et Jim !

- Peut-être. Je ne me souviens pas de son nom, avoua Ziva.

- Mais non ! Le film. C'est la musique du film. Sorti en 1962. Un des plus célèbre François Truffaut et…»

Gibbs fronça les sourcils. Il avait déjà entendu ça, il n'y avait pas longtemps. Jules et Jim. La musique. Les oiseaux._ Ou bien je rêve ou bien il pleut. _ Lentement, les pièces du puzzle s'imbriquaient dans son esprit pour lui donner, enfin, une image complète du tableau. Frénétiquement, il farfouilla parmi les dossiers pour retrouver les photos de la scène de crime. Il les passa en revue, jetant au sol, sans cérémonie, celles qui ne l'intéressaient pas. Soudain, une attira son attention : du doigt, il pointa la pile de DVD. « Jules et Jim.»

« Tu crois qu'il regardait ce film avant de mourir ?

- Mais la télé était éteinte. » Gibbs ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et fila comme un flèche vers l'ascenseur, manquant de renverser un couple de visiteurs qui en sortait.

**Labo D'Abby**

« Abby. Où sont les deux oiseaux ? » La jeune femme parut à peine surprise de cette entrée en matière peu cavalière, et lui désigna la cage d'Hémon et Antigone. « Ici.

- Comment fait-on pour qu'ils parlent ?

- Tu parles. Ils répètent.

- Tout ?

- Non, pas forcément. Il y a des voix, des sons qu'ils vont répéter tout de suite. D'autres qu'ils refuseront toujours d'imiter. » Avec une mimique triste. « Moi, par exemple, ils ne m'écoutent pas. » Puis le nuage disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, et Abby eut un grand sourire. « Par contre, ta voix leur plaît, c'est évident. » Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Hémon lança un _'bravo, Abby !'_ enthousiaste. « Tu pourrais dire autre chose ? Quémanda la scientifique. Vas-y, dis 'je t'aime, Abby.' S'il te plaît…

- Plus tard, éluda-t-il, en se penchant vers la cage. Et sifflant le fameux refrain. Presque immédiatement, les deux oiseaux se figèrent et répétèrent le dialogue qu'ils avaient déjà entendu la veille. « «_ Ou bien je rêve ou bien il pleut… _

- _C'est peut-être les deux !_ » Reprit le second volatile. Et là, Gibbs s'autorisa un véritable rire. Dire qu'ils avaient la solution sous les yeux depuis le début…les oiseaux leur avaient désigné le coupable. Et ils allaient lui donner un dernier coup de main… » Le Marine se redressa tranquillement, et se pencha pour embrasser la jeune gothique sur la joue. « Je t'aime, Abbs. » Souffla-t-il.


	16. Instants de vérité

_Les voici, les voilà les derniers chapitres ! J'aurai du les poster beaucoup plus tôt mais en fait je me suis laissée déborder. OUbliée la règle : toujours anticiper. Je pars demain aux premières lueurs et j'ai rien de prêt...  
Bref. Je ne vais pas vous faire pâtir de mon cruel manque d'organisation, je poste donc en coup de vent le dénouement et je vous dis à très vite ! _

_Il y a en préparation une plus ou moins suite pour cette hisoire...mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Et j'ai une série de one-hot 'été' à servir frais, avec glaçons. Dès que je pourrais. _

_Bon vent, et bonne mer !_

_A Clewilan : Merci ! POur la soirée Ziva, ce n'est évidement pas une coïncidence combien de fois Gibbs doit-il le dire ? Il n'y a pas de coïncidences ! Sérieusement, ce sera sans moi : pas d etélé pour la semaine à venir. What a pity ! Quant aux citations, c'est mon Criminal Minds qui parle... Je colectionne les citations depuis que je sais écrire (témoignent ma porte, mes murs et mes agendas...) et j'ai repris l'idée de cette fabuleuse série qu'est Esprit Criminels : une petite phrase marque autant que de longs discours..._

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Instants de vérité…**

La _vérité__ c__'__est__ comme __une __couverture __trop__ petite__. __Tu__ peux __tirer__ dessus__ de __tous __les __côtés__, __tu __auras __toujours __les__ pieds __froids__.__  
__Le Cercle des poètes disparus_

**Salle d'interrogatoire**

« Tu te souviens, l'an dernier, quand tu as tué ce ty… » Tony s'interrompit devant le regard noir de sa collègue. « Quand ce crétin a kidnappé la directrice, se corrigea-t-il. Je t'ai dit que faire conduire une voiture à un cadavre était la seconde chose la plus bête que j'ai jamais faite ? » Ziva acquiesça distraitement, les yeux rivés sur 'Harry Potter' de l'autre côté de la vitre sans tain.

Il s'appelait, en réalité, David Lowe, assistant du Dr Guilligan. Ni femme, ni enfant. Une vague famille quelque part dans le Montana. Un garçon sans histoire, avaient répété ses collègues ébahis lorsqu'on l'avait arrêté. La fouille de sa maison avait révélé la présence de 2000 dollars en liquide, soigneusement cachés sous le matelas. Ce garçon n'avait vraiment aucune imagination. Tous les indices semblaient crier sa culpabilité, mais tous savaient que ce serait insuffisant pour un juge. Alors, Gibbs le harcelait sans relâche depuis des heures. Ziva aurait presque pu avoir pitié de lui, si cela n'avait pas été un meurtrier.

Lowe avait exigé la présence d'un avocat, ils ne disposaient donc plus que d'une trentaine de minutes avant l'arrivée du ténor du barreau. Et il fallait le faire avouer.

« Et bien, je crois que ce nouveau plan est en train d'arriver à la tête de mon top 5. En troisième place.

- La ferme, DiNozzo. » Ziva réprima un éclat de rire : le mainate avait bien traduit sa pensée. «La ferme toi-même, répliqua le jeune agent d'une voix gamine, en lançant un regard mauvais à l'oiseau. Tu sais que je pourrais te faire griller et te manger à mon déjeuner ?

- Eh. Respecte nos témoins. Tu n'as pas le droit de les effrayer.

- Témoins, tu parles. Si ce mec gobe ça, il est vraiment idiot. »

« Puisque vous ne voulez pas parler, je vais vous expliquer ce qui est arrivé. » Commença Gibbs d'une voix égale, en arpentant la petite pièce. Ce qui était fascinant c'est que, quelque soit l'endroit où il était, il donnait l'impression de regarder son suspect droit dans les yeux. Comme ces personnages de tableaux qui semblaient vous suivre du regard au fur et à mesure de vos déplacements.

Lowe se tortillait sur sa chaise, visiblement très mal à l'aise. On avait dû mal à croire que ce gringalet timide et coincé soit un meurtrier… Mais, s'il y avait bien une chose que Gibbs avait apprise au cours de ses années au NCIS, c'était de ne pas se fier aux apparences. Le plus gentil des hommes pouvait se révéler le pire des sociopathes. C'était même souvent le cas. L'absence de défauts était bien souvent le pire des défauts, le signe que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Le Dr Guilligan avait découvert ce que faisait Medicorps. Et il avait l'intention de les dénoncer… Et vous… » Pause. « Vous l'avez appris. Et vous avez décidé de faire chanter Epps.

- Je ne sais pas qui c'est… » Le Marine eut un sourire étrange. « Vous en êtes certain ? Vous en êtes bien certain, Lowe ? Parce que, figurez-vous, qu'on a retrouvé ses empreintes sur les billets qui étaient dans votre appartement.

- Ils ne sont pas à moi » Se défendit faiblement le jeune homme, essayant d'échapper au regard laser qui le transperçait. « C'est vous qui les avez mis là.

- Admettons. Mais comment expliquez-vous que nous ayons retrouvé les empreintes de Epps un peu partout à votre domicile ? » Lowe ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. « C'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous ne l'expliquez pas.

- Je veux voir mon avocat.

- Il arrive. » Quand il aura franchit les trois portails de sécurités, subi des fouilles particulièrement poussées –inutiles et lentes, pensa le Marine. « Je ne dirai plus rien.

- Aucune importance. Je n'ai pas besoin de vos aveux, en réalité. J'ai un témoin. » Le visage du garçon se décomposa littéralement, et il blanchit. « Ce…ce n'est pas possible.

- Si.

- Qui ?

- Je ne suis pas censé vous le dire…mais puisque nous sommes entre nous, je vais le faire tout de même. » Gibbs laissa passer un silence, ménageant ses effets. Puis, avec une extrême lenteur, se tourna vers la vitre sans tain derrière laquelle attendaient sagement Ziva et Tony. Sa main esquissa un imperceptible mouvement et…

_« Nous avions affaire à deux larrons en foire qui se trompaient l'un l'autre, en nous trompant » _

La voix du Dr Guilligan résonna dans les hauts parleurs de la salle d'interrogatoire. Une météorite atterrissant aux pieds de Lowe n'aurait pas eu plus d'effet. L'assistant resta muet de stupeur, les yeux écarquillés. « Ce…ce n'est pas possible. Je…

- Vous croyiez l'avoir fait taire. Définitivement. »Siffla Gibbs à son oreille, menaçant. « Mais vous avez raté votre coup. Vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur. Décidément, vous trahissez tout le monde : votre supérieur d'abord, Epps maintenant. Je ne donne pas cher de votre peau quand vous sortirez d'ici. Si vous sortez d'ici, bien sûr. »

_« Pourquoi veux-tu me faire taire ? » _

Oubliant l'interrogatoire, le regard bleu luisant de colère contenue, les accusations qui pesaient contre lui, l'avocat, David Lowe se précipita vers le miroir. « Docteur ! Je suis désolé ! Il…je ne voulais pas le faire…je ne voulais pas…il m'a obligé, je vous le jure.

- Qui vous a obligé ? Epps ? » D'une poigne de fer, Gibbs ramena le marine à la table et le força à se rasseoir. « Il…Il m'a dit qu'il m'offrirait un poste de chef de labo si je l'aidais sur ce coup-là. Il m'a dit…qu'on ne remonterait jamais jusqu'à nous si je faisais comme il me disait. Il a des amis haut placés et…il devait me protéger.

- Sauf qu'il est parti à Mexico, et que vous allez devoir payer pour deux.

- Mais c'était son idée ! Il fallait faire taire le Docteur Guilligan…ses découvertes risquaient de tout foutre en l'air. Medicorps n'aurait plus financé nos recherches ! Et si une épidémie se présente, nous ne serons pas prêts… » Plaida-t-il. Gibbs repoussa sa chaise, écoeuré. « J'en ai assez entendu. Votre avocat va arriver, et vous allez en avoir sacrément besoin. »

_**Plus tard. **_

Dans l'open-space, les trois agents finissaient de rédiger leurs rapports, au rythme d'une conversation. « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il se soit laissé berner si facilement ! S'exclama Ziva. Moi, j'aurais exigé de le voir. De lui parler dans les yeux.

- Tout le monde n'est pas aussi méfiant que toi… »

« Une chance pour nous ! » Lâcha Gibbs en surgissant de l'ascenseur, café en main. Sans un regard, il se dirigea vers les escaliers qui conduisant au MTAC. Et au bureau de la Directrice.

« Tout de même… » Reprit Tony, une fois la tornade passée. « Je trouve qu'on mériterait un oscar pour le meilleur scénario. C'était une idée géniale !

- C'était l'idée de Gibbs, rectifia McGee s'attirant un regard sombre. « Peu importe. C'est un travail d'équipe, McGuignol !

- Ce sont plutôt les mainates qui méritent un prix…

- Le meilleur prix d'interprétation pour Antigone, de Jean Anouilh ! » Sourit son collègue. « Le prix du montage revient indubitablement à Ducky qui a su les faire parler au bon moment, en choisissant les bons passages, poursuivit tranquillement Ziva. Oscar scientifique pour Abby qui a retrouvé les empreintes. McGee, tu mérites l'oscar du meilleur son…Je ne sais pas ce que tu as trafiqué avec les hauts parleurs mais c'était brillant. » Le garçon rougit légèrement. « Dans ce cas, tu mérites le prix de la mise en scène… » Tony les écouta s'envoyer des fleurs pendant un moment, avec une moue boudeuse. « Et moi ? Je mérite quoi ? » Ses deux collègues échangèrent un regard malicieux. « Oscar de la meilleure musique de film ! » Le garçon se rembrunit, et les foudroya du regard. « Très amusant !

- Après tout, c'est la vérité : c'est toi qui as identifié la musique, la première fois. C'est grâce à cela que Gibbs a déduit que Lowe était forcément sur la scène du crime.

- Et qu'il avait dû siffler cette chanson horripilante, déclenchant le dialogue des deux oiseaux….

- Où sont-ils d'ailleurs ?

- Toujours chez Abby. Elle essaie de leur apprendre le langage des signes ! »

Pendant ce temps, un étage plus haut, se tenait un autre type de réunion. Les parents de Jack Guilligan étaient arrivés et entendaient bien repartir avec le corps de leur fils…et sans leur petite-fille.

Elizabeth Guilligan était une femme imposante, qui toisait tout le monde de son regard dédaigneux et hautain. Quant à son mari, il paraissait à mille lieux de toutes ces considérations, consultant sa montre toutes les deux minutes. Comme pour leur faire sentir que son temps était précieux et qu'il n'accepterait pas de le gaspiller. Ils avaient emmené un avocat à l'air revêche qui ponctuait chacune de ses phrases d'un coup de poing dans la paume de sa main. Gibbs sentit aussitôt un besoin urgent de lui asséner une claque derrière la tête, mais à peine l'idée lui avait-elle traversée l'esprit que Jen le foudroya du regard, le défiant d'essayer.

« Agent Gibbs. Qui puis-je pour vous ?

- Je venais simplement vous annoncer que nous avions arrêté le responsable de la mort du Dr Guilligan, Madame.

- Bien. Nous réglerons cela tout à l'heure. Pour le moment, je suis occupée.

- Désolé de vous avoir interrompu, Madame » Commença-t-il d'un ton qui sous-entendait qu'il était loin d'être désolé, au contraire. « Je pensais que ses parents voudraient savoir…

- Et bien, ils savent maintenant ! » Coupa la directrice d'une voix sèche. « Veuillez m'attendre à côté. » Son regard luisant lui indiqua que la conversation ne devait pas se dérouler comme elle désirait, et le Marine décida sagement de battre en retraite.

« Ça va ? » Gibbs se laissa tomber auprès d'Anouk, sur le canapé qui faisait face au bureau de Cynthia. La jeune fille était plongée dans un livre dont elle lisait et relisait indéfiniment la même page depuis près d'une heure, feignant de ne pas entendre les cris qui lui parvenaient depuis l'autre côté de la porte. « Tu sais, j'ai envie d'un café. Tu m'accompagnes ? » Elle lui lança un regard reconnaissant. « Oui, avec plaisir. »

A présent, ils étaient attablés devant un café et un chocolat brûlants. Derrière la vitrine du Starbucks, les parapluies passaient, émaillant le ciel bas et gris comme de grosses fleurs multicolores. « C'était juste pour de l'argent, alors ? » Lâcha Anouk une fois qu'il lui eut résumé la situation. « Ton père essayait de faire ce qu'il estimait être juste.

- Pourtant c'est lui qui est mort. » Lâcha-t-elle, d'une voix rageuse. « Ce n'est pas _juste_.

- Non. » La brunette détourna vivement le regard vers la rue, pour masquer ses larmes. Un couple passa, serrés l'un contre l'autre sous le même parapluie, comme deux moineaux attendant la fin de l'orage. En riant, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le café et se glissèrent dans la queue. « Ma mère l'aimait vraiment. Peu importe ce que tout le monde peut raconter, elle aimait vraiment mon père.

- …

- Elle ne s'est pas servie de lui. Elle voulait s'en sortir, pour lui. Et pour moi. C'est juste que…c'était dur. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a pris une mauvaise décision, une fois, que ça veut dire qu'elle ne nous aimait pas. » Ne sachant pas très bien si elle faisait allusion à la drogue ou au suicide, Gibbs acquiesça gravement. « Je sais. » Le couple s'était à présent assis à la table voisine, et commençait une séance de baisers langoureux. Anouk les dévisagea quelques secondes, et se retourna vers lui, les yeux pleins de larmes. « On peut s'en aller, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Je ne veux pas aller avec eux, de toutes façons. » Lâcha soudain la brunette, au coin de la rue. Gibbs hocha la tête, silencieux. Ce n'était pas encore son tour de parler. « Je veux rester ici. Dans ma ville.

-…

- Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule. Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux.

- C'est vrai. » A présent, ils avaient quitté le café bondé et remontaient lentement l'avenue. La tempête qui avait secoué la ville ces dernières vingt-quatre heures paraissaient s'être apaisée. Ne restaient plus que des gros nuages chargés d'eau, et une pluie fine qui collait à la peau et trempait tout. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait de blouson, ni ne semblait s'en soucier. « Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que cela fonctionne, hein ?

- Non.

- Donc je vais être obligée d'aller là-bas.

- Peut-être que oui.

- Est-ce qu'on va me demander mon avis ? » Il acquiesça. « Sans doute.

- Sauf que mon opinion n'intéresse personne. » Gibbs stoppa brutalement pour mieux la regarder dans les yeux. « Si. Moi.

- Est-ce que le juge vous écoutera, vous ? » Il eut un sourire. « Il n'aura pas le choix.

- Alors, vous lui direz…vous lui direz…qu'on ne peut pas forcer les gens à vous aimer. Et que je ne peux pas me forcer à les aimer, non plus. Tant pis si je dois aller dans un foyer. J'ai quatorze ans…je tiendrai quatre ans. Vous lui expliquerez ?

- Je le ferai. » Tendrement, il cueillit une goutte qui glissait sur sa tempe. « Ton père serait fier de toi. »


	17. Briser la glace

Chapitre 16 : Briser la glace…

**Chapitre 16 : Briser la glace…**

_  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

_The Fray_

Jenny s'assit sur le lit que sa visiteuse avait occupé la nuit précédente, et exhala un profond soupir. Et voilà. Une fois de plus, elle se retrouvait seule dans cette grande baraque sans vie. Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru mais la jeune fille lui manquait… sa présence lui manquait. Anouk avait rejoint un foyer pour quelques jours, le temps qu'on lui trouve une famille d'accueil. Avec l'appui du Capitaine McNamara, ce ne devrait pas être trop long.

Les grands-parents étaient rentrés en Floride. Sans leur fils qui avait exprimé le désir de se faire enterrer ici, à Washington. Auprès de sa femme. Et sans leur petite-fille…Quel gâchis. Anouk était une jeune fille, attachante, intelligente…Et s'ils avaient ravalé leur foutue fierté, qu'ils s'étaient donné la peine de la connaître, ils l'auraient aimée. Mais non. Au lieu de cela, ils n'avaient eu de cesse d'injurier la mémoire de leur belle-fille. Cela, Anouk ne leur pardonnerait jamais.

Un coup de sonnette se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussée, et Jenny sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

_Flash_

_Jen et Anouk ont commencé une partie d'échecs, dans le bureau de la directrice. C'est la fin de soirée, elles attendent l'assistante sociale qui doit venir chercher la jeune fille. « Madame ? » La voix de Cynthia rompt l'ambiance feutrée. « L'assistante sociale est arrivée. » Les deux filles échangent un long regard. « Tu es prête ?_

_- Je crois._

_- Alors tu ferais mieux d'y aller… » La brunette se relève lentement. « Attends ! » Jen la rattrape, et la serre maladroitement dans ses bras. « Si jamais tu avais un problème. Ou si tu voulais juste parler…tu sais où j'habite. » Pendant quelques secondes, la jeune fille se laisse aller dans l'étreinte maternelle, savourant cette chaleur réconfortante qui lui a tant manqué. Puis se dégage doucement, elle affiche un sourire courageux. « Merci. »_

_Fin du flash_

La rouquine ouvrit la porte rapidement, le souffle un peu court. Et se figea en reconnaissant son visiteur. « Jethro.

- Quel accueil chaleureux, Jen. Il fut un temps où tu semblais plus heureuse de me voir. Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? » Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de le détailler de la tête au pied. Quelques secondes, ils s'affrontèrent du regard.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Jethro ?

- Est-ce que je dois vraiment parler de ça, ici ? Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais il pleut…

- Je sais.

- Tu pourrais peut-être me laisser entrer, dans ce cas ? » La jeune femme ne fit aucun commentaire, et, faisant demi-tour pour rejoindre le salon, elle lança simplement « Ferme la porte derrière toi », par-dessus son épaule.

Il la suivit sans un mot, notant simplement sa tenue négligée et ses pieds nus sur le carrelage froid. Jenny se laissa tomber dans le canapé, près de la cheminée. Les flammes dansaient dans l'âtre, projetant leurs ombres sur les murs. « Alors ?

- Je venais simplement m'assurer que tout allait bien.

- Pourquoi cela n'irait pas ? » Il darda sur elle son regard bleu, et Jenny sentit un trouble familier s'emparer d'elle.

« Tu ne devais pas voir Hollis ? » Demanda-t-elle, faussement innocente, en partie pour changer de sujet. Et, en partie, pour le déstabiliser. Elle savait très bien que si, puisqu 'elle avait surpris leur conversation téléphonique, un peu plus tôt. Elle voulait juste couper court à ce moment extrêmement gênant. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de perdre le contrôle de la situation. « Si.

- Tu devrais aller la rejoindre, Jethro. Je vais bien.

- Tu mens.

- Peu importe. Tu devrais quand même y aller.

- Elle comprendra. » Jen eut un sourire amusé. « Tu crois ?

- Oui. » Elle détourna la tête, fixant à nouveau le feu bienfaisant. La chaleur avait coloré ses joues, et les mèches rousses ondulaient doucement sous l'effet de l'humidité ambiante. « Jen.

- Oui ?

- Parle-moi.

- Mais de quoi ?

- De ce qui se passe. Jen, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça…Je ne te reconnais plus. Tout cela, l'alcool, cette amertume, ce cynisme…cela ne te ressemble pas. Ce n'est pas toi. » Enfin, la jeune femme parut baisser sa garde. Une tristesse infinie glissa sur ses traits. « Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne me reconnais pas non plus. » Soulagé de la retrouver un peu, il osa enfin l'approcher. Prudemment, veillant à ne pas violer son espace vital de peur de la voir fuir, le Marine s'assit près d'elle sur le canapé. La rouquine remonta ses genoux sous son menton et le regarda d'un air perdu. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Je…je ne peux plus le faire.

- Quoi ?

- Semblant que tout m'est égal. Egal d'être une sorte de pantin que les politiques manipulent. Egal d'être toute seule. D'avoir froid la nuit. De ne compter pour personne. » Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester, elle poursuivit. « Faire comme si je ne savais pas ce que l'on dit de moi dans mon dos » Devant son air surpris, elle poursuivit. « Ce crétin de journaliste n'a aucune imagination. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'entendais quelqu'un m'appeler la Reine de Glace, tu sais. La princesse dans sa tour d'ivoire, expliqua-t-elle avec amertume.

- Qui ? » Elle sourit doucement, touchée de le voir prêt à intervenir. « Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce qu'il y a c'est que je ne suis pas idiote.

- Je sais…

- Merci. » Une étincelle de malice passa dans les yeux verts ; enfin. « Et je ne suis pas naïve, non plus. Je savais que ce serait dur. Et pas seulement parce que je devrais passer mon temps à me heurter à ton caractère de cochon. Je savais qu'on ne verrait pas mon arrivée d'un bon œil… Il n'y a qu'à voir la réaction de Franks lorsque je lui ai dit qu'une femme était à la tête du NCIS. » Gibbs se mit à rire. Il imaginait parfaitement ce que son mentor avait pu dire ; Mike n'était pas exactement le genre d'homme qu'on pouvait qualifier de moderniste et ouvert. La tolérance ne faisait pas forcément partie de ses qualités premières. La diplomatie, non plus. « Mais je pensais que cela en valait le coup. De tout sacrifier, je veux dire. Je croyais…tu sais l'idée folle qui m'était restée à force de travailler avec toi ? » Il secoua la tête, méfiant. « Qu'une seule personne pouvait faire changer le cours des choses, si elle le voulait vraiment.

-C'est le cas.

- Non, Jethro. Non, c'est absolument impossible. Personne ne peut rien et, de toutes façons, personne ne veut que cela change. Je ne sais pas exactement quand j'ai réalisé cela…c'est venu petit à petit. Et, petit à petit, j'ai commencé à me faire pitié. Plus je me faisais pitié, plus je devenais agressive.

-…

- Tu avais raison, l'autre jour, à propos d'Hollis…j'ai été odieuse avec elle. Avec vous deux, d'ailleurs. C'est juste que –seigneur- je suis tellement jalouse. » Avoua-t-elle avec une honnêteté désemparante. Gibbs fronça les sourcils : Jenny, jalouse d'Hollis ? Il n'était pas certain de comprendre pourquoi. « Pas seulement d'elle et toi…c'est en général. Je ne supporte pas de voir ces couples si…insouciants. Chaque fois, j'ai l'impression de me prendre une claque en pleine figure. Et, ensuite, je me déteste un peu plus d'avoir osé penser ça. Je m'insupporte. Je suis en train de devenir une vieille fille aigrie. Et ça ne me plaît vraiment pas. »

Gibbs ne dit rien, se contentant de la dévisager en silence. Qu'aurait-il pu ajouter à cela ? Il avait le sentiment de revenir deux ans en arrière, après le coma, l'explosion, les morts… il se souvenait avoir pensé les mêmes choses. Avoir ressenti ce vide, cette colère incontrôlable prendre le pas sur son rationalisme et lui faire faire des erreurs. Tellement d'erreurs. Il se souvenait précisément ce que cela faisait, d'avoir le sentiment d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'était pas amusant comme lors des missions sous couvertures, où on devenait un autre pour quelques semaines ou quelques mois…Non, c'était effrayant parce que, cette fois, on ne savait plus vers quoi se retourner. On n'avait plus de véritable identité vers laquelle revenir à la fin de la mission. On regardait son reflet dans le miroir, conscient que ce n'était pas 'soi', sans comprendre comment cette personne qu'on détestait tant était arrivée là. Ni comment s'en débarrasser. Gibbs se passa une main sur le visage, frustré. Il aurait dû s'en apercevoir avant…Ces boucles rousses qu'elle avait sacrifiées –alors qu'elle avait toujours rechigné à y toucher- en les coupant, les teignant. La garde-robe avait subi des transformations, également. Son comportement agressif. Il aurait dû entendre les appels au secours.

« Il faut que tu t'éloignes de Washington, Jenny. Pars un moment, et…pars, c'est tout.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Bien sûr que si tu peux. Tu dois le faire. Si tu restes ici, tu vas te détruire à petit feu et je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Je ne suis pas Directeur mais je suis certain que, quelque part dans les contrats que tu as signés, il était inscrit que tu avais le droit à quelques jours de vacances ! » Mais elle ne rit pas du tout, se contenant de lui jeter un regard perdu. « Je ne peux pas.

- Tu vas répéter cela longtemps ? Crois-le ou non, Jen mais l'agence peut fonctionner quelques jours sans toi. » Elle ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ils avaient pris une teinte sombre. « Tu ne comprends pas.

- Eclaire-moi.

- Je ne peux pas partir.

- Oui, ça j'avais compris.

- Parce que si je le fais…je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage de revenir. » Elle avait parlé très bas, les yeux baissés comme si elle lui avouait un secret honteux. Gibbs la considéra avec gravité. Apparemment, il avait sous-estimé l'ampleur des dégâts. « Tu aimes ce travail. » Il ne voulait pas poser la question, qu'elle n'ait pas l'opportunité de dire les mots qu'il craignait entendre mais sa voix prit un ton interrogateur. Malgré lui. Et Jenny haussa les épaules. « Honnêtement…je n'en suis pas si sûre. Peut-être que tu avais raison et que j'aurais dû rester agent de terrain.

- Tu le penses sérieusement ?

- Non. Oui. Je ne sais pas. » Le téléphone de Gibbs sonna, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. L'agent jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'identifiant de l'appelant et coupa sans un mot. « Hollis ? » C'était le bureau mais mieux valait que Jen l'ignorât pour le moment, alors il ne dit rien. « Elle doit t'attendre.

- Non. » De fait, il avait annulé leur rendez-vous un peu plus tôt. Et Hollis n'était pas du genre à passer la soirée accrochée à son téléphone pour essayer de le localiser. « Vas-y. » L'enjoignît-t-elle. « Ne t'occupe pas de moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine. » Elle avait dit cela tranquillement, sans aucune rancœur ou ironie. Comme une constatation. Gibbs lui envoya un long regard inquiet. Mais la jeune femme se contenta de sourire. « Tu peux me laisser seule, je ne vais pas faire de bêtises.

- …

- C'était simplement un peu de fatigue…et…Anouk me manque un peu. Je l'aimais bien. J'aurais voulu…que les choses soient différentes pour elle.

- Moi aussi.

- Mais, » Elle eut un sourire forcé. « Je me sens déjà mieux. Demain tout sera redevenu comme avant. »

Il savait qu'elle mentait, qu'elle se mentait. Il savait qu'elle était consciente que rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Un autre que lui aurait essayé de la persuader que, si, tout irait mieux demain. Que cela allait passer et qu'elle verrait bientôt le bout du tunnel. 'La nuit porte conseil', 'après la pluie vient le beau temps', et ce genre de bêtises…Un autre que lui aurait menti. Parce qu'on ne sait jamais ce qui arriverait et que les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas si facilement. Pas toutes seules. Un autre que lui aurait tout essayé pour la réconforter. Tout. Mais pas lui. Ce combat était perdu d'avance. Il ne pouvait pas la sauver, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de s'en sortir. Seule.

Le Marine se leva lentement, récupéra son manteau qui séchait près de l'âtre et se pencha vers Jen pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. « Pense tout de même à ce que je t'ai dit » Souffla-t-il à son oreille alors qu'il partait.

« Jethro ? » La voix le retint une fraction de seconde, la main au-dessus de la poignée. « Ne la laisse pas partir, celle-ci… On n'a jamais autant de secondes chances qu'on le croit. »


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Un__ami__, __c__'__est__quelqu__'__un__qui__vous__connaît__bien__et__qui__vous__aime__quand__même._

_Hervé Lauwick_

Réprimant un bâillement, l'assistante du Directeur Shepard chercha l'interrupteur à tâtons et le bureau s'éclaira. Cynthia alluma son ordinateur, ouvrit la boite e-mail d'une main tandis que, combiné vissé à l'oreille, elle vérifiait les messages sur le répondeur.

« Cynthia ?

- Directeur ?! Vous êtes déjà là ? » Un sourire fatigué passa sur les lèvres du directeur et Cynthia sentit une bouffée de compassion pour cette femme qu'elle admirait tant. Jenny Shepard avait si bien mené sa barque qu'elle était devenue la première femme directrice d'une agence fédérale armée ; elle ne se laissait jamais marcher sur les pieds. Il lui suffisait de quelques secondes pour que ses interlocuteurs lui mangent dans la main. Un sourire, un regard et elle obtenait ce qu'elle voulait sans avoir à hausser la voix. « J'avais pris du retard. Vous allez bien ce matin ?

- Très bien, merci. Et vous ? » A nouveau ce sourire éteint. « Bien. » C'était un mensonge. Cynthia n'était pas aussi observatrice que pouvait l'être l'agent Gibbs, elle ne savait peut-être pas lire dans l'esprit des gens mais elle voyait bien que sa supérieure dérivait doucement, ces derniers temps. Elle voyait les verres de bourbon trop souvent sortis, elle entendait les disputes, de plus en plus violentes, de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle-même avait essuyé quelques reproches acides assez douloureux. Et, même si le Directeur s'excusait, cela n'en restait pas moins blessant. Pourtant, la jeune femme ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir. « Vous avez mon courrier ?

- Oui, Madame. » Cynthia plongea sous le bureau pour en extirper la boîte qu'elle avait récupérée à l'entrée. « Voici. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de trier…

- Je m'en occupe. »

Jen se renfonça dans son fauteuil, passant en revue les différentes missives. Demandes de meetings ; demandes de rendez-vous ; un paquet de CV ; et, soudain, au milieu des habituels courriers formels : une enveloppe bleue.

Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune femme retourna le pli, cherchant vainement un expéditeur. N'en trouvant pas, elle hésita quelques secondes à l'ouvrir et puis sa curiosité prit le pas sur la prudence. De toutes façons, songea-t-elle, son courrier était contrôlé. Et ultra-contrôlé. Précautionneusement, elle décacheta l'enveloppe dont s'échappa un billet d'avion, voletant quelques secondes avant d'aller se poser sur le bureau. Un aller-retour pour Dublin. Départ : la semaine suivante. Et la brochure d'un superbe hôtel. _'Situé en plein cœur de la ville, l'hôtel vous offre ce qui se fait de mieux.' _

De plus en plus surprise, Jenny retourna l'enveloppe, cherchant un mot quelconque et découvrit une petite carte de visite. « Andy Erool. Journaliste au National Enquirer. » Et derrière le morceau de bristol, on avait écrit d'une main appliquée. « Avec toutes mes excuses. »

Jenny sentit un début de fou rire l'envahir. Elle releva les yeux et fut à peine surprise de croiser le regard bleu pétillant de Gibbs qui l'observait depuis le seuil de la porte. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Il fit mine de ne pas voir de quoi elle parlait, examina le billet avec une attention extrême.

« On dirait des… vacances, Directeur.

- Payées par Mr Erool ? » Il acquiesça malicieusement. « On dirait bien, oui.

- Et, à votre avis, pourquoi Mr Erool a-t-il soudain cru bon de m'envoyer ses excuses, accompagné d'un billet d'avion pour l'Irlande ?

- Les remords ? » Jen se mit à rire franchement. « Vraiment ? Ces remords ont-ils été…spontanés ? » L'agent ne dit rien, se contenant de la fixer d'un air impénétrable. « Mr Erool n'a reçu aucune…pression ? » Toujours ce silence éloquent. La rouquine feuilleta rêveusement la plaquette de l'hôtel, vantant la région dans des termes dithyrambiques. Tout cela était très tentant. Elle ne se souvenait plus quand avaient eu lieu ses dernières vacances… Elle pourrait très bien prendre quelques jours et…Jen secoua la tête pour en chasser ces idées d'escapades. 'Tu ne vas pas aller passer une semaine, seule, de l'autre côté de l'océan ; au milieu de nulle part'

« Mais je ne peux pas partir comme ça, j'ai des engagements qui…

- Je suis là, moi. » Elle haussa un sourcil soupçonneux. « Et tu es prêt à prendre la relève une semaine entière ? Tu ne détruiras pas mon agence ? » Gibbs dissimula un sourire : si le NCIS était déjà redevenu 'son' agence. Jenny allait s'en sortir. « Je ferai de mon mieux. Même si je ne vous arrive pas à la cheville, Directeur. » Dit-il avec une fausse gravité. « Je vous promet de ne pas provoquer de scandale diplomatique, Madame. Je pense que je devrais y parvenir sans trop de mal.»

Interdite, Jenny ne dit d'abord rien puis plissa le nez, faussement fâchée. « Très bien, Agent Gibbs. A quel moment avez-vous commencé à vous moquer de moi ?

- Je ne me permettrais pas…Directeur. » Elle rit de bon cœur, se demandant depuis quand elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de rire d'elle-même. Puis, redevenant sérieuse, elle reprit : « Pourquoi l'Irlande ?

- Comment le saurais-je ? Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai envoyé ces billets d'avion. » Haussement de sourcils. Gibbs prit un air contrit, une moue qu'il avait sans aucun doute copiée sur Abby. Tous les deux avaient en commun qu'on pouvait difficilement leur en vouloir plus de dix minutes d'affilée. « Pourquoi l'Irlande, Jethro ?

- Parce que tu n'y es jamais allée. » La jeune femme le regarda, interloquée. Puis elle commença à comprendre. Un espace vierge, où il n'y aurait pas de fantômes de sa vie d'avant. De leur vie d'avant, non plus. Pas de elle et lui. Plus de souvenirs, que de l'inédit. Elle hocha la tête, lentement. « Tu as pensé à tout, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu me connais, Jen : j'aime anticiper. » Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant un long moment, chacun guettant les réactions de l'autre comme deux chats qui lutteraient pour le même territoire. Finalement, Jenny décrocha le téléphone. « Cynthia ?

- Oui, Directeur ?

- Je pars la semaine prochaine pour quelques jours, l'agent Gibbs assurera l'intérim. Vous notez ?

- Oui, Madame. »

Souriant, Gibbs se releva et se dirigea vers la porte. Juste avant de sortir, il se retourna vers elle. « Je viendrai te chercher, Jen. Si je ne te vois pas revenir…je ne te laisserai pas là-bas. » La gorge nouée, elle combattit un instant les larmes qui menaçaient et souffla. « Merci, Jethro. »

FIN


End file.
